Ninjago: Rise of the Ninjas!
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: Life twists in weird ways, roads connect; people are reunited together. You may have grown up in a rough place, but you're not the only one. Many have gone through your pain, but you'll be sure to be the last one. All because of that old dude this has all happen huh? What are you going to do? Be a ninja that's what! OCs are in it, fluffy, violence, no like no read! Slow w/ chapters
1. The Characters

Hi everyone! So, I know, this has OCs, I know, I know, I'm not a big fan of that either, but hey, i think this one will turn out pretty good, especially with this awesome group of writers, Red-Golden Wings, AbiBeyer, PowerinPink, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, and me I guess? Anyways, i HIGHLY suggest that you read their stories, because they're awesomely awesome people! And they're and awesome family! These people are just...wow...that's just the only word that I can use. So please, read their story, and if any of you guys reading this, my family, just to let you know, this is for you all! They also made OCs, and here they are! (Along with mine) And just to let you all know, this is my first Ninjago Fanfic, so please, don't be too hard, but sometimes being mean will push me to write more, so...enjoy?

* * *

Name: Zora Celina Victoriano (TrueWhiteLightRangerZora)

Hair color: short black slightly spiky hair with violet eyes

Ability: is a great cook of Mexican food, she can stare into any light and see into the darkest abyss. She is as fast as the speed of light and is really entergetic and strong, something she gets from the ninja of earth

Personality: Her personality is serious, fun, energetic, childish, short tempered, rebellious, low attention span; can have shift moods at times. She mostly spends her free time writing, on the laptop, at the arcade, training or sleeping. She may either act childish most times, she can have VERY bad anger moods, but she's usually called the kid of the team even though she likes to take charge.

Age: 13-14

Gender: Female

Weapon: Banrai: A mystical ancient weapon, the Banrai is two sickles chained together by black steal and the blades are a silver metal reaching out far on one end and shorter on the back with a red crystal between them and the long handles are wrapped in red bandages. 3 foot blades, 3 foot hilts, 4 foot chain. (That's normal Banrais, but they can be golden too)

History: Okay, since Zora's past is complicated (plus i keep on changing it, I'll just leave it blank)

Fears: HATE needles, her friends getting hurt or worst, fire, and losing her loved ones

Strengths: her friends, the sun, candy, blue ice cream with gummy bears, and always having a positive side to herself.

Elemental power: Light

Ninja outfit: Gold with some black

Extra: She and her Cousin, Cole, both have an awkward relationship when they reunite, them having a battle before removing each other's masks, but they later on get better and understand each other's circumstances. She gets along great with her 'sisters' her, Abby, and Layla being the closest of the 5, but they, along with Cole's team, all get along. She has a small crush on Kai.

* * *

Name: Samantha James (PowerinPink)

Hair color: Straight black, and the underlayer in the back was dyed red.

Ability: To cause trouble everywhere she goes :)

Personality: Outgoing and adventerous. Stubborn and tempered easily, but is really fun to hang out with. Loves to make friends, and hates anybody who judges her because of her element.

Age: 16

Gender: Male jkjk Female!

Weapon: Twin katanas

History: She has caused trouble everywhere, and has been moving from boarding school to boarding school. She mostly ends up skipping school to hang out at her favorite city, Ninjago! Bad things usually happen around her. Like her instincts are jokes and pranks, and all that  
I guess...she tries to control her powers so that good things happen instead?

Fears: Order, neat, anything that isn't chaotic (AND SPIDERS, OMG THEY ARE THE DEVILS)

Strengths: Trouble, pranks, fighting, and jokes

Elemental power: Chaos

Ninja outfit: Reddish-orange mix :D

Extra: CAN SHE HAVE A CRUSH ON KAI...

* * *

Name: Layla Anketell (SilverChangedHerNameAgain)

Hair color: Auburn

Personality: Bright and bubbly, and loves to make new friends. She's usually the one to start a fight though, and constantly trying to prove herself to anyone. Tends to be sarcastic, and doesn't take much seriously, but she can keep her focus when it's important to her. So could she just take any random instrument, and be able todirect the sound towards anyone or anything.

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Weapon: A bow and arrows.

History: She lived with just a mother, who took good care of her and tried her best to teach her right from wrong. Nothing very bad has ever happened to her yet, so she has no experience whatsoever with anything dramatic. Therefore she would have a horrible time dealing with such things.

Fears: Tornadoes, spiders, airplanes, and mirrors.

Strengths: Climbing, running, swimming, confusing problems, and being persuasive.

Elemental power: Shadows.

Ninja outfit: Silver.

Extra: Nothin extra.

* * *

Name: Trinedy (Red-GoldenWings)

Hair color: Waist-Long

Ability: is fast and can be faster then the sound of a bullet! She can be in one place, and then in another in a second

Personality: Baiscally how act... So like Zane

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Weapon: Whirl Wind Spear

History: unknown...even to me

Fears: Spiders

Strengths: Flexible and high Stamnia

Elemental power: Wind

Ninja outfit: Bright Grey

Extra: What could be an extra?

* * *

Name: Abby (AbiBeyer)

Hair color: dirty blonde (if you know what i mean) but seriously dark blonde with purple highlights

Ability: i can see in the dark no matter where i am. I have the eyesight of a hawk i always notice the little details along with the big ones. I can change peoples emotions. I can make the darkness go away just as easily as i can make it come.

Personality: Hot-headed like kai. Strong and a born leader like Cole. Talkative, sarcastic and outgoing like Jay. A quick thinker like Zane. I think strategically but if im angry and cant control my emotions i act on impulse. I like to train alone but i like to be around everyone else.

Age: 17

Gender: Duh im a girl

Weapon: i can use pretty much anything as a weapon but my main one is a spear or my body

History: i was an only child. My mom had died on a mission when i was 2, my dad was abusive so i went into foster care. I hated it there, i was picked on a lot for being 'strange' so i ran away to become a trained assasin like my mom. On one of my missions when i was 8 i ran into Zora and her crew. I didnt want to be a child assasin anymore so i went with them to become a ninja. I didnt need a lot of training since i was already an assasin. Well besides spinjitzu.

Fear: theres not much that can scare me but i get nervous around needles and losing the people i care about.

Strengths: im most powerful at night but im still pretty powerful during the day.

My weakest point is in too much brightness like lots of strobe lights in one room.

Elemental power: darkness, emotion

Ninja outfit: really really dark purple

Extra: im a nice person but like Kai i have a bad side when you ** me off. Or more like a terrible side. You dont want to be on it.

* * *

Okay, well i got all of that done now! I will post the next chapter next, but I must warn you, it's FREAKY! Kinda, 50/50, but it did freak ME out, and I wrote!

Shout out to my family! (You all know who you are!) :3

And a word to everyone, BOLAKASHA! (Sorry, couldn't resist!0


	2. Chapter 1 The Twenty-Seventh

Tada! Chapter one! So, i would like to send a shout out to my fanfiction family: AbiBeyer, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, PowerinPinky, and Red-Golden Wings, all amazing authors and i encourage you highly to read their stories! And so here's chapter one of our story, please like and comment, and sorry if it's too long, i didn't want to make it short, but i feel like i over did it!

* * *

Chapter One

The Twenty-Seventh

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A young girl wandered around in a Dark Place. It was dark, cold, like the hands of death. She didn't know it, but she secretly was in their palms right this minute. The girl wandered around, calling for the names of people she had once known, but had lead them to their ends._

_ "Mom?" She called for her mother, but got no answer. As she expected. She has been wandering This Place for unending hours, but she knew every little corner that there was in This Place. The girl gave a tired sigh, about to give up on her search in This Place, but stopped once she saw a head of someone she knew. Someone that she caused to leave this world._

_ "Dad? Dad! DAD!" Squealing with joy of seeing her father, the girl leaped towards the figure, and grabbed his hand. Never before has the girl acted like this, even when she was a small child, but now, after seeing her father in This Place, she was truly happy. "Dad!" She smiled, but it was soon whipped off her face once she felt his hand. It felt…burnt. _

_"Dad…what's wrong…" Then, like an owl would, his head spun around, making a sickening sound as it went, and looked at the girl, who let out a terrified scream. His face was burnt to a crisp, scar of a fire, you could easily tell that the man had gone through one, and didn't make it._

_ "You…you did this! You did this to me!" the man shouted at the girl who was now on the floor, looking horrified at the man she had once called her father was now hovering over her threateningly. _

_ "D-dad, I didn't do anything! I-"_

_ "That's the point! You didn't do anything! You didn't try to stop it! You didn't try to save me!" The girl's father shouted, and the girl whimpered in fear. Her dad had never acted like this before, dead or not._

_ "Dad, I'm sorry! I am!"_

_ "Sorry won't fix it! You're useless! You always were!" The girl was taken aback, she knew that she did screw up a lot, in school, sports, life itself, but never before has her own DAD has said that._

_ "Dad…I'm sorry…" As she said that, her 'Dad' then swung an arm at her, but before it hit her, the place erupted in flames. The girl shrieked, trying desperately to get away from the flames and smoke, holding up her arms to her face to protect it from the flames, but couldn't. _

_ "Help me! Someone, HELP!" As if she had just said the magic words, the flames went down, and she stood there, gasping for breath, trying to process what had just happened._

_ 'What…what just happened?!' the girl thought as she looked around the Dark Place, trying to find what had saved her, but found nothing. Carefully, cautiously, she walked around This Place, now wanting to find a way out. The girl walked around, looking into the pools of darkness around her, looking for an enemy in the shadows, but instead, she saw something: a tent. She stumbled up to it, having tripped over a log, and ran her hand across the smooth material. _

_ 'It feels…familiar…' After feeling the cloth, she felt a small smile spread across her face, and gasped. How long has it been since she had done that? Ages, and she knew that. Taking a seat on a log around the remains of what was a campfire, she sighed._

_ "I seriously hope I find a way out of here soon…" The girl looked around the Place, it seemed eerily quiet, but the girl seemed to like it that way. Then, something caught her eye laying the ground several feet away. Curiosity getting the best of her child like mind, she wandered towards the item on the floor and picked it up. The girl looked at the small weapon, its trigger, the handle, this too felt familiar. _

_ "Why would this thing be lying around here? It wasn't earlier…" As the girl looked at the weapon, deep in thought, trying to figure out where it came from, she was completely unaware of the figure creeping up from behind her._

_ "Hello…" The figure spoke into her ear, her body stiffened, then unexpected, she whipped around and a loud BANG came out of nowhere. The girl looked down slowly, looked at her hand, then to the gun, and saw smoke coming out from the firing hole._

_ "I…I didn't press the trigger…" trembling as she looked up from the gun, she saw a figure standing where it was before, staring at her with dead eyes. When the smoke cleared, she was able to tell that the person in front of her was a lady, but she didn't know who that person was._

_ "Who are you?" The person shifted over to the right slightly, and over the person's shoulder was yet another figure on the floor, unmoving. Squinting her eyes slightly, they quickly widen in realization on who the person was._

_ "MOM!" The girl screeched, shoving the person aside to get to the one on the floor. She hovered over her mother, not know what to do, and saw a puddle of a crimson liquid forming on the floor._

_ "Oh my-"Suddenly, as she was hypnotized by the large pool, she felt herself get pushed off to the side, landing with a loud THUMP. The girl winced in pain, looked up, and saw the two figures struggling on the floor, one trying to attack the other._

_ "Mom!" the girl scrambled to her feet and tried to intervene, but she couldn't because she couldn't tell who her mother was and who the attacker was. As the two were battling it out, she stood there, watching in horror when one of them got the upper hand and the other was left defenseless. _

_ "Z! Get her!"_

_ "NO! I'm your mother! Help me!"_

_ "Don't listen to her! She's lying!"_

_ "You know which one of us is right! Listen to me!"_

_ "Don't you DARE try to trick my daughter!" The girl looked back and forward to each figure, each pleading for her to help them, but she didn't know. She just didn't know. Then, she felt the gun get bigger in her hands, but it was really her hands shrinking round the gun. She had now the hands of a child._

_ Struggling to get a grip on the gun, fumbling around, another loud BANG echoed from the Place, reflecting off of the walls somewhere she never reached. And what she never reached was the end._

_ After looking around the area, her eyes wide in horror and shock, she couldn't find anyone. Nobody. She was alone, once again. But that's what she thought before her 'mother' appeared, along with the figure. She was alone once again around the dead campfire. Shaking from the tension from the moment before, she sat down, unable to control her feelings of confusion and fright; she looked into the shadows that surrounded her in this Dark Place._

_ "When will I get out of here? It feels like I've been in here for years…" The girl looked around, looking for at least a light of the sort, but saw none. "I just wanna go home!" then, as those words were said, the fire from the fire pit roared to life, surrounding the area around the girl. The fire formed a patterned, but the girl was too shocked to noticed it by staring into the flames and saw her 'dad' come out from the fire. She remembered seeing her dad do that before, but that was years before this all. _

_ "Oh man! Not aga-"her 'dad' then lunged at her, and gripped her arm with an iron grip. The girl cringed, his hand was as hot, or even hotter, then the flames itself. "Dad! Let go!" then, from somewhere unknown, another figure came out, and she knew who it was._

_ "Mom!" thinking someone was finally going to help her, but instead, her mother just grabbed her other arm and held her down. The two of them forced her to sit down, yelling heart crushing stuff about the girl, the child just reminded herself that none of this was real and remained a wall._

_As the two figures held the girl down, she saw from the distance a small hand burst its way through the floor. When she saw that, the wall crashed down, and tears flooded down her face as she struggled to get out of deaths palms. _

_"No! Please! Let me go!" the two figures tightened their grip, and the girl closed her eyes to block out everything that was surrounding her. _

_"No…" the girl whimpered "No…I don't wanna relive this! None of this is real! NONE! Get away from me NOW!" _

_When she shouted those exact words, the place erupted in flames, and the girl felt herself get burned. She couldn't stop the flames, she tried to get away, but she couldn't. Then, from the flames, a figure tackled her out of them, and landed on top of her. Weak from the entire experience, she let whatever happened happen. _

_Then, one of the figures raised its arm, about to end her short life, and she looked into the eyes of death , for a split second she looked horrified, but she reminded herself that this wasn't real, and smirked into Death's eyes. _

_"I'm better off with death…at least I'll be with the real you…And you guys…all of you…I'm sorry…" and with that, the blow was delivered, and the girl was a flash of the bloodiest red and then the darkest black. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Back Again~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Letting out a terrified, blood curling scream, the girl fumbled with her bed covers and fell off of it. All she saw was herself get hit, and then next thing she knew was that she was back again to the real world she was at originally. Or, that's what she at least hoped.

_Its Friday, Friday gunna get down on Fri-_

Enraged with everything, the girl shot her alarm clock across the room; it gave a loud BANG when it collided with the wall. Panting, she wiped her forehead and curled up into a little ball in her bed.

"Not again…it was just a dream…it wasn't real…none of it…real…" but he girl did now that it was real, all of it, just not at that moment, but in the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl walked through the store, holding a small basket in her hand and walked around, looking for the right candles she was looking for. After finding them, she couldn't help but get that feeling that she was being watched. Shrugging it off, she grabbed some other items and went in line to pay.

_'Okay, so the candles are 2.50 each, and the other stuff is…' _as the girl counted up the cost in her mind, she didn't realize that she was next in line.

"Little girl, hey, you're next and-Oh! Zora! I didn't know it was you!" After hearing her name, Zora looked up to the store lady and smiled. The lady was very elderly, but she was still nice and enjoyed the company of others.

"Hello Miss Mota! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Zora spoke as she gently placed the items with the greatest care, and set them down on the rotating matt.

"Yes it has! So, how's everything going?" The lady spoke, scanning the items, seeing what Zora was purchasing.

"Uh, fifty-fifty, more or less. So, how's business?"

"Slow, but we're pulling through." As Zora pulled the candles from the opposite side of the basket, Miss Mota's face shifted from its original gleam of happiness to a look of sadness. "Oh, it's that time of year once again, is it?" Zora nodded her head slowly. Everyone in this town knew about her parents, they didn't know about how they passed from this world from another, but they did know that she lived alone.

"Yeah, today I'm gunna head up there, like I always do. Today's a day I can't ever forget."

_'After I'm constantly reminded of my mistake.'_

"I understand Zora. So, is Mike coming with you today?" After hearing that, Zora looked away and felt her face turn scarlet. Mikado 'Mike' Salvador was one of the girl's childhood friends, who had always been there for her, through good times and bad, and the two had grown fonder of each other through the years, but the two of them were too stubborn to admit it between the two.

"I, uh, didn't bring it up to him…I kinda wanted to go alone this year, something about it made me want to go alone." The lady nodded her head in understanding, and as the girl trued to hand her the money, Miss Mota gave her the money back.

"It's okay, it's the house. I understand." As Zora tried to hand her the money, the lady gave her a 'Don't you DARE disagree with me. Just take it.' Hesitantly, Zora thanked the lady, left with the bags, and started for the road up a mountain into a few towns. Once again, she got that feeling of being watched, so she turned around.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Zora asked no one in particular, but got no reply. Shaking her head, she continued her walk up the hill, and continued walking with her phone in her hand, sending a few text messages. The only thing is that she is being followed. She's being followed by something that she thought was somewhere far, far away from her.

**Well? How was it everyone? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Let me know! Yeah, thanks for reading, and chapter two will be out ASAP once i get it done. So please comment and stuff, and Also check out all of my family's stories, they're AMAZING authors! They inspired me to even write this thing, and maybe they can even light up a spark inside of you! :3 So this is-Oh wait! haha! I forgot one more thing!**

**BOLAKASHA!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Graves and Snakes

_WALA! Here's chapter two! I worked on it at like...3 yesterday, or today I guess, so if there's any mistakes or something, blame...WHU FOR GIVING ME GRAPE JUICE! (Inside joke, read AbiBeyer's Living with Ninjas story) Yeah...uhh, I really don't know what to say except NINJAGOOOO!_

* * *

Chapter 2

The Graves and Snakes

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Pit stop~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After several hours of walking, Zora took a pit stop at a local food joint on her way to the Place. She felt everyone's eyes burn into the back of her skull, but she ignored it, as she always had. She sat down in a booth and took out her phone.

_'Are you sure you don't want me to come? I could just ask my parents to take me or something!' _Zora sighed as she read Mike's text; he could just be so overprotective at times.

'_It's cool Mike. If I wanted you to come, I would've told you about it a long time ago. I feel like todays that one kind of day that I should be alone, I'm sorry, and I promise I won't do anything dumb. Calm down, I'll tell you when I get to that Place. Promise.'_

Zora leaned back in her seat and ordered her food. Today was the day. The day that it all went crashing down. Her entire life, but most importantly, the lives of three others. They didn't pass on the same exact day. They just all passed on the 27th. To Zora, this was the day of Ruins and Dispair, but she never liked to show it to anyone. She always kept it bottled in, making sure that no one else was involved. It seemed that everyone involved with her, always ended up getting hurt, or something worst.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~The Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It never really occurred to Zora that she may have been cursed with this life but she did know that this all happened for a reason. She just wanted to know what that reason was. Why those lives were taken, why that family, why did it always happen on the 27th, and also, why didn't she do anything to try and stop it. She was just a kid at the time of all that, but even a child could change the odds of life and death itself.

Here she was. In front of the place where her family was placed down, pushing up daisies, as bullies put it, but not anymore. She dealt with buttholes before, and they never came back. She made sure of that. Zora walked up to the graves, and smiled down sadly as she knelt down in front of them.

"Hi mom, dad, bro…" She didn't know what to say, she was always clueless on what to say or do, so instead she lit the candles and placed down the offerings. If she has a brother, she knew that he would absolutely love tamales and Masa Pan (an awesome Mexican candy). Zora knew that her family mainly ate Mexican dishes before, so she had bought some with her.

"Well…the past year's been okay since we've last talked, I guess. School's been a real killer, but I'm still getting honor roll and stuff. Band's okay. I've already learned trombone, guitar, bass, flute, and I'm learning how to play drums. Mike's still nice. You guys remember him, right? Yeah, he and his family are still really nice and caring. They've helped out a lot during the last few years." Zora spoke as the candles burned and looked up into the sky. It was beginning to turn into the beautiful orange and pinkish color, dignifying that sunset would soon be coming.

"I do miss you guys, but I know that you had to leave…but I still miss you all…" Zora whispered, looking into the orange sky. The water in the Far East was glistening as sunset was slowing rolling along.

"I know things get hard and stuff, but trust me, I'll pass over them, and if I need help, in desperate need of something, I know you all would be watching over me from Up Above." She spoke smiling a small, sad smile as she watched the candle burn. They were the type of candles that when the smoke flew up towards the sky, it would send whatever you were saying to the Heavens. She didn't really believe in any such of that stuff, but she was willing to believe if it meant talking to her family.

She would never admit this to _ANYONE_, but she actually, at times, wanted to go see her parents and brother. She desperately wanted to. Zora knew how to do it and everything, but she knew that others never had a real chance to live their lives, that theirs were taken away, so what gave her the right to stop living and end it all, when others were never given the chance to? Nothing. Nothing gave her the right to do that. She had to live for the ones who never got to.

As she searched within on what to say to her family, she suddenly heard a noise to her left. Zora stood up abruptly, spun to the side, and saw an elderly man.

"What is the matter? You seem troubled."

_'No no…I'm perfectly good with an old guy creeping up on me. No biggie.'_

"Y-yeah, you just startled me. I didn't expect anyone to be here." Zora sighed, and looked off to the side.

"I didn't expect a child to be here either. Where are your parents, young one? You should not be here all alone." Zora tensed slightly, looked to the man and then signaled to the graves.

"Actually, I'm not completely alone…and my parents, they're right here…" the man must've gotten the point, and didn't say anything much about the subject.

"I am sorry for your lost…"

"Hey, I was just a child at the time; there was really nothing I was able to do." TOTAL LIE. She believed there WAS something she could do about it, but she didn't want to talk about her feelings to a complete stranger. If she wouldn't talk to her childhood friend about her thoughts on this subject, was she going to talk to this man? No.

"…Who's the 3rd grave for?" Would this man just be quiet and just get the point already? She didn't want to be rude, but she also didn't want to tell her whole life story to someone that she didn't think cared.

"My brother's grave." She snapped, and then quickly apologized to the man. The man just shook his head, his bead shaking along with it, and shrugged it off.

"It is alright. I should have not asked so many questions. Now, I shall leave you in your time of grieving." Zora turned around just to see the man walk out of the grave yard, his staff in hand, and waved to him. "Goodbye, little one, be safe."

"You too, wherever your journeys may take you." The man nodded and walked away, mumbling to himself that the girl seemed familiar. Zora turned her gaze back to the graves, and just shrugged.

"Well, that was a turn of events, huh? Okay, so where were we?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~The Serpents ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Around 8 at night, Zora woke up to find herself still at the graves, and the candles still burning brightly in the darkness. She smiled to herself, knowing that her family was watching her from up above. As she stretched, she felt that something was off…something VERY off. Like, she was being watched from something hiding within the shadows. She got up and looked around; trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she called, but got no response.

_'I could've sworn I heard hissing….' _

Zora then shuddered, feeling that something was off, and then looked down to see a thin line of smoke coming from all three candles. The candles blew out.

"NO!" She shouted, but there was nothing to do. Once the candles were out, they were out. You can't relight them again.

_'Wait…wind can't blow them out…there's no breeze…something blew it out…' _

After realizing that, the girl heard a hiss from behind her, and froze, something was there. Now she knew it. Turning around slowly, she looked into the red eyes of something. Then, more eyes came, many more, all glaring at the girl.

_'Oh my Gawd…I'm dead!' _

Zora backed away slowly as the figures grew closer, her thoughts racing through her mind on what to do. She didn't know WHAT to do. She thought of running away, but her body wouldn't move. She thought of screaming for help, but her throat collapsed on itself. Whatever she thought of doing, something made her not able to do it. Zora tripped on a rock, and then fell on her back, also banging her head on the cement too. Her vision swirled, and she couldn't get up. She always had a hard head, but this time, it _HURT. _Zora saw something get raised over her, and she held her arms up, unaware of what was truly happening.

"NINJAGOOO!" She suddenly heard, and saw a bright light, twisting and swirling around the monsters, protecting her.

_'Th-that voice…it's…'_

"Old dude!" Zora shouted, looking up to see that man she had earlier. The man ignored her, and turned to look at the snakes, which she had just now noticed from the light from the tornado.

"Pythor, why do you want to hurt this girl? She has done nothing to you!" The man shouted at a snake with a long neck and got a firm grip on his staff.

"She has not done anything to us, YET." **(Sorry, I'm not into doing the S's thing) **Both Zora and the man were confused, but the man just stood his ground and Zora just sat on that floor, dumbfounded at the scene that was occurring before her.

"Little girl, run!" The old man shouted as the snake, Pythor, called upon many other snakes and charged towards them man. As the man fought the snakes, Zora was having a mental battle in her mind on whether to help the man or not. "GO! Now!" Scrambling to her feet, after hearing the man's voice change from its calm nature to serious command, Zora got up and started running away from the scene.

_'I can go get help! Yeah, I can do that!' _suddenly, Zora heard a huge SLAM, and she whipped around to see the man on the floor and the snakes towering over him threateningly, as they had done to her.

_'Oh no…what do I do!?' _ When she saw the snake raise its weapon over his head, Zora then involuntarily picked up a stick from the ground, ran up to the snake at the speed of light, and smacked the snake over the head with the stick.

"Old dude!"

"No! I told you to run away!" the man shouted as Zora helped him up to his feet and ignored on what he had said.

"Hey, you helped me, I should at least return the favor and help you out, right?" There, the man couldn't argue.

The old man couldn't. He had seen that same face of fear flash on the face of someone he knows, but he could not recall on who he seen it on. The only reason he had helped was mainly because he thought it was that person, and also because they were attacking an innocent girl who was just visiting her family's graves.

The two of them attacked the snakes, the man with a staff and the girl with a stick against the odds, which were stacked against them, as they were facing the snakes.

_'Incredible,'_ the man thought, _'her fighting style is so unorthodox, yet so familiar…and…and she seems to know what she's doing…'_

'_I have NO clue what I'm doing!'_ Zora thought as she smacked another snake over the head with the stick, and then twist around to stab another. _'How am I doing this!? And why are there SNAKES!? I thought the stories were just rumors…'_

But it seems, with life in the hands of fate, rumors could become reality at any time.

As the snake's numbers decreased rapidly, the old man doing his tornado move, Pythor finally called for the snakes to retreat. Perfect timing too, Zora was getting tried. She watched as the snakes ran away, and a smile of victory and cheer spread across her face as she stabbed her stick into the ground, making it split into two. Zora didn't see it, but the man was eyeing her suspiciously as she done that, wondering WHERE he had seen that smile before.

"Yeah! You better run away! Haha you buttlogs!" Pythor turned around at Zora's remark, sending daggers at them, and shouted,

"We will come back for revenge! We will rise once more!" Pythor screamed as he retreated, but the two weren't fazed by his remark.

"We will be waiting, for when that time comes; we will bring you down once again, as we have done so today, and many times before." Zora didn't ask the man any questions on what he said, she was too busy trying to conceal what she was feeling, but then she finally broke, letting her emotions out.

"OH MY GAWD! DUDE! THAT….WAS…AWESOME! I WAS ALL LIKE KIYA AND YOU WERE LIKE HIYA! And that slap or twist or whatever that tornado thing was, it was all like SPINY SPINY and I was like HAHAHA! EAT STICK! But man, that was awesome! I was all like wabam, hiya, and you were like WOOOO and HA! Then they were all like NO! Don't kick my butt! And I was like HERE'S A STICK! NO GO AND Ahahahaha! Ma that was funny! And then-"Zora stopped talking, her face turning a slight shade of scarlet when she had heard the man chuckle. Darn it, she totally fan girled! At least it wasn't about that new singer all the girls go crazy for now and days, who she hated.

"Haha…sorry, I just kinda went all…wow mode…" Zora apologized, but the man just smiled at the girl who was fumbling for words.

"It is alright. Are you by any chance hurt at all?" Zora shook her head, and asked the man the same thing, which he answered the same.

"Oh yeah, mister, I never got to thank you…so, thank you for saving my life." Zora spoke sincerely, bowing her head, showing respect for the man she barely knew.

"I should be telling you the same thing, and please, let's not be so formal. Tell me, what is your name?" Zora hesitated, was she really going to tell him her name? Yeah she was!

"I'm…Zora. Zora Victoriano."

_'Zora Victoriano...'_ the man made sure to remember that name, for he had never heard of it. The elder signaled for the girl to follow him, and he had already started down the path.

"Come Zora, we must talk away from this place. And you may call me Sensei Whu."

* * *

YAY! Cliff hanger type thing! Yeah, sorry if it was long, that was 16 pages right there! Also, tell me what you think of it! :3 I like hat smile, it reminds me of a kitty smile :3

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, ABiBeyer, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, KaitlynShadowheart and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!)**

**Ands thanks to: SilverChangedHerNameAgain, AbiBeyer, Actiongirl101, PowerinPink, and weathergirl17248 for the awesome comments! Thanks, and Chapter 3 will be out soon!**


	4. Chapter 3 Departure and The Dark Figure

BOOLAKASHA! Haha, never gets old! So, here's chapter three, sorry for the long wait! I've been brain for a while, and now i'm back on my feet! Sorry if it's long and all, but once i got started, I couldn't stop! XD NINJAGOO!

* * *

Chapter 3

Departure and the Dark Figure

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was only a few hours ago that both Zora and Sensei Wu had gotten to the girl's house. And Zora already knew that this man was going to ask of her for something. After opening her door, she was hesitant to let the man enter, but letting the events of the day rewind in her mind, she agreed to let him in. He had saved her, both from snakes and making the wrong decision without him evening knowing, so she was in his dept.

She let the man in and went into the kitchen to get some snacks, the both of them being tried from that long walk, she knew that her stomach ached for something edible, and she also knew that the man must've felt the same. When she walked back into the living room, she was shocked to see that the man already had a tea pot with him and was drinking some tea delightfully.

Zora sat down and took a small cup of tea Wu handed to her.

"So…what are these 'important' matters that you were talking about earlier?" Zora asked as she munched on a cookie.

"So Zora, how are you grades?" Wu asked, and she was confused by the sudden question; surely this man had another question hidden under that one.

"Ummm…Great I guess…I mean I have honor roll and all…I play several instruments too…and I'm pretty athletic, I can run a lot too, also strength with agility is great also…so pretty much every P.E. related thing, I guess…"

"What do you want to be when you get older?" Even though the girl was still confused, she decided that whatever this man had to ask her was important, even if it was something like a simple survey or something of the sort.

"Well, at first I had the idea of a soldier or an officer, but I'm also thinking that I can help other people more if I was to be a doctor. I mean, if being a cop, that would be making situations worst, but a doctor, I could help people in more than one ways. I'm still debating." Wu nodded his head, having a straight face on, but deep down, he was smiling, glad with the girl's answers so far.

_'Good,'_ he thought, _'this girl wants to help others, even at this age she knows…'_

"Now tell me, Zora, do you have any other family or something of the sort?" Zora's smile slightly faded, but he still had one on, a ghostly smile. She HATED when people asked this question. Wasn't it obvious? If she had any other family, she would be with them!

"Well, I'm pretty sure no…I do have a cousin, but he's somewhere I don't even know where, maybe my god father too, but he's kinda high in the…he's…uhh…" Zora struggled to come up with the right words, but no words were right with this…elderly man in front of her.

_'Oh man…'_ Zora worriedly thought, _'How do I say that he's…high in numbers if this man is too! I don't! Simple answer!'_

"Fair enough." Wu already knew what this girl was getting at, in all his years, he knew how children acted. She had even called him OLD earlier this night several times "So, what are their names?" Zora mentally face palmed herself; it's been YEARS, there was no doubt that she had forgotten their names.

"Well…my cousin…maybe Xavier…I think…and my godfather…uhh, haha…I really don't…uhh-"

"Say no more, everyone forgets stuff every now and then." Zora nodded her head. Whoever was on her side today, she was secretly thanking them inside of her mind.

"Also…how would you feel to leave this town and-"

"OH HECK YEAH!" The girl blurted out, and quickly apologized for her actions as the man forgave her for them easily. "I mean, yes. I would like to leave. But I mean, everyone here knows about my little problem and all. I mean, I still have school, there's people I know, my friends, I know everyone here pretty much, and if I left, I would be leaving them, and also-"

"There's a boy, right?" **(A/N: You can tell how weird this conversation is getting, right?)** That was the one question that Zora had NOT expected. A BOY? WHAT? What's in that tea pot thing? There wasn't anyone here that…oh wait…there was Mike…

"W-what? What a-are you talking about? There's NO one here that I like! Most of the boys here are...what's the word, not my type and are also not…appealing in both attitude and looks!"

"Even looks can be deceiving." Will he just let it GO already?

"No Wu, there is NO ONE her that I like." The man nodded his head and pulled out a small, wooden box from his pocket.

"Alright, there is one more matter that I have to discuss." Wu looked her dead in the eyes with a serious look in his eyes as he spoke, "Are you willing to leave it all behind to help protect the world?"

'Okay…that was another thing I didn't expect to hear…'

"L-like how….?"

"Being a ninja." Wu spoke; he said it casually as if he was going around asking multiple people that question!

"Um, sure, I guess…"

"I guess is not an answer." Zora scratched the back of her neck and thought about it. Was she really willing to leave all of this behind, her life, her home, her friends, everything?

"Uh, so like what kind of ninja?" Change the subject, those words rang in her mind, change the subject and it won't have t be answered!

"A ninja of the shadows and of course it will matter on what element you will wield, but I do sense a strong light within you, a light that must be brought out to drive out the dark." Well that sounded kinda sweet… "Have you ever heard of the four ninja who help protect Ninjago? I am their teacher and sensei, along with 'a part time babysitter', since they are too childish at times." The air stood still for a brief second, and Zora's head slowly turned to the side where she kept her Ninja stuff…she had PLUSHIES of the four ninja, along with toys of all kinds. The girl squealed quietly as she quickly got up and threw each one by one into the nearby closet and shut it closed.

_'Dude, I seriously hope he didn't see that…'_

"I saw that. The toys and all were the first thing I saw."

_'Okay, that was really no point…' _Zora pouted and sat down in defeat and once again thought of her answer. Was she going to give up the life she lived now? It took her forever to find a place that excepted her for what she was.

"Well…for your question…" This was a REALLY hard choice…but if her family had a choice on this, they would maybe give a big fat NO, but this was her choice, and if it was to help others, then heck yeah she was going to do it! Forget everyone else's opinion! This was HERS and hers alone!

"I guess," She saw the man give her a look when she said 'guess,' but she brushed it off. "Hold up, you didn't let me finish, my answer is yes. I mean, if I could help others not have a…life like mine, I might as well. I don't want anyone to go through what I had to when I was a child, and also, if I'm a ninja, then I would also be helping people like a doctor would. Well, not in the same ways, but they help lives, right?" as the girl ranted on about how it would all be, Wu smiled, he KNEW he had made the right choice.

_'She's the one alright. I made the right choice after all.'_ When he heard the girl say something about not being afraid of anything, he right away felt that déjà vu feeling, but couldn't pin point where he had heard that from.

"Okay Zora, enough. I understand what you feel, now, this is what you have to know."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Wu~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Talks a long period of time and childish like Jay, determined and formal like Zane, hot headed and tries to prove a point like Kai, and she has that 'fearless' attitude like Cole, great, now we have a mini version of the four of them, but I sense that she has her own thing to her. If we could just train her, she'll be the perfect ninja we need, even if she is a child, she could do much more.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Departure~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A book bag slung across held up by her shoulders. A necklace with a white crystal on it glowed with the rays of dawn splitting the sky from darkness to light glowed in the distance. This was her departure, her last time in a place where she loved. Zora walked along a road that would lead her into the next town, so she could try to find them. Her team.

_'Wu-I mean, Sensei didn't tell me that I would tell right away who they were, but that something would tell me. Like a sign? Uh, I HATE it when people don't tell me enough stuff and send me on a wild goose chase!'_

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the distance, turned to see one of friends running towards her, and her heart shattered into a million pieces, never to be put together again. His slightly spiky hair sticking up in his odd fashion, his black coat over his green shirt, his dog tag reflecting the light, making a glow on his, his smirk that she knew all too well, his Air Jordens sliding across the ground swiftly with this pure, diamond sapphire eyes all told her who it was. It was Mike.

"Zora! Hey, where you going? And what's with the book bag? School doesn't start until…like, months!" Mike ran up to her, but she wouldn't DARE look him in his eyes, his pure sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, uhuh, I'm gunna be…." Mike's fun expression turned one into a serious feature, one that he never showed unless it was needed, and Man was it a scary face!

"Y-you're not leaving…are you?" Zora shook at the thought, she was just hoping to leave without a goodbye, and talk to him by text, but not even that could be.

_'Whoever was siding with me earlier, why did you have to leave now of all times? I would rather face another group of snakes or face a wild pack of angry dogs then this!'_

"oh, well, I guess that's cool, I mean, I could just ask my parents to could move to where ever you are and-"

"No…Mie this time, that won't be needed…" Zora stopped when he heard him gasp slightly and she shivered at what sort of expression he was now showing. "No, I…I have to leave…I'm…" She looked up and gave him a smirk. "I'm going to be a ninja, just like the four that protect Ninjago." Mike rolled his eyes and tried to grab one of her arms, but she pulled away, for she was serious with this choice. "No, I mean, it! I talked to their Sensei, he says that I have the skills and I can do it. And I will do it."

"Zee, you have to control an element in order to do that, you don't have one."

"Yeah I do. He said that he sensed a light within me, and I could be a ninja with a team and everything!"

"Zee, come on, do you really wanna do it?" Mike plead, but it was more like he was downright begging her to stay. It stabbed at her heart like a billion swords, but she had to do it.

"Mikado, I'm just sick and tired waiting on the sidelines waiting for something that will never happen, well, happen! It won't come unless someone comes and do it, and I gue-WILL be that someone who will do it. I want to help, I wanted you be a doctor, but I could do so much more, I could help and save a thousand lives by standing with the four of these ninjas to protect Ninjago! And I will! And I can't wait! I have to do this, Mike, and I will, and nothing will stop me. I'll…I'll die out there if I have to. Even if I'm wounded, I'll still fight until I draw my last breathe and fade. I'll be the best ninja there is out there, I won't let Ninjago fall into the hands of darkness. Even four can't bear the weight of the world on their shoulders. I've never been more positive about anything in my life before, and I don't want others to go through what I did as a kid, and I won't. I'll be there; I'll be the light that guides this fight." Zora's violet eyes burned into Mike's sapphire eyes with determination, never before has she been more positive about anything, she wanted to do this. No one would get in the way of this.

Mike looked down, defeated, he may have been a little over a year older than Zora, but in all the time he's known her, and that was around the preschool time, she has acted way mature than he has. He knew that she wants to do this, but did he really want her to go away? It wasn't his idea, but knowing this girl, he knew that she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of anything when she's determined.

"Okay Zora," Mike sighed, he let his wall break and gave into her 'diablo look' he called it when she 'stared into his soul'. "You can go, but just…promise me that you won't fall out there, and make sure you write or text whenever you get the chance to, alright?" Overjoyed with this, Zora leaped up to give Mike a hug, thanking him for agreeing with her, but it was also because this might be the last time she will ever see him.

"Thanks Mike," she whispered, "for everything. I mean it. For all these years, you and your family have really been there, so, thank you!" Zora leaped out of his arms when she felt her eyes tearing up and ran away from him and the town that she loved with all her heart, and headed out for the next town with cloudy eyes. She looked back once to see Mike standing there, looking at her, with his sapphire eyes glowing with the beams of sunrise.

"Adios…" Zora waved at him, and turned her back on the town she loved with only a bag full of needed items, unaware that Wu had seen the entire moment.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Bendejom bendejo, bendejo!" Inside, Zora mentally smacked herself! Why couldn't she have said those three simple words? Why? She would never see him again, so why couldn't she say it? She felt like a dumbbell. Zora sat around by a fire, camping in the forest on her way to a town. All of this was because she wants to be a ninja; she has to find this 'team' of hers.

"This is all…buttlog!" Zora complained to no one in particular and looked up into the stars. Maybe her parents were watching her right now…she wondered what they thought of her choice, if she made a good choice or a bad one. She was never good at deciphering the pros and the cons.

"I HATE this al-" before she even got to finished her sentence, a noise from far away distance, too close for comfort. She controlled her feelings ad made herself as quiet as possible, though the crackling of the fire didn't help at all. She heard a stick break from a tree and looked to see nothing there.

_'Just the wind….just the wind…'_ But it was not the wind, if it was, then the flames from the fire would be higher.

Zora looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking at her, and then disappear into the shadows. She kept her eyes glued on her surroundings as she slowly and quietly reached into her bag, silently praying nothing would happen, and grabbed a weapon from the bag. It was a small stick, but it extends into a sword, one she was given by Wu. She knew she wasn't alone here, and she had to defend herself.

Zora got up and looked around, she kept on hearing sticks breaking or the rustling of the leaves, but she never saw who was there. She glared into the shadows, in her mind she was thinking of a plan, what to do right now.

_'I could always burn down the forest, but I might not be able to make it out it's all too dry…'_

Zora involuntarily shook from the thought of burning something down, she did like matches, but playing with them, as she's heard before, you'll get burned. Then, the fire went out; it was now a midnight blue color everywhere.

_'Great…just great…ninjas hide in the shadows…this is EXACTLY their element!'_ Zora looked around once more, a crunch sound soon reached her ears, and her eyes widen in realization.

_'This…this is like before, when…THAT happened…oh no…' _

Camping…the lights going out…the crunch…all that's left is when…

Zora looked around and whimpered in fear, she was really afraid now. She then felt an odd feeling and turned around just to see a pair of dark orbs reflecting the moon light, staring at her. Zora backed up, keeping her eyes glued on the figure, and unexpectedly tripped over a root sticking out of the floor. She looked at the figure, horrified at what the person had. The person had a long spear with a sharp, ragged blade at the end, and soon, she would meet hers.

* * *

Well, how was that? I wrote that ALL last night...now, i feel Loopy! So, not bad for a person who had writer's blocked for awhile huh? ,':3

**Shout out time!Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, Ninjago. Lover. 98 (Or Abi, just in case your name doesn't come up), Silver-Ninja-RAWR, Xion98, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody, KaitlynShadowheart and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!)**

**Ands thanks to: Actiongirl101, weathergirl71248, Fangirl Ally And Ronnie, and PowerinPinky for the awesome comments! Thanks, and Chapter 4 will be out soon!**


	5. Chapter Four: On Enemy Lines

Man, it's been awhile! : J Well, here's a chapter. I'm sorry if the writing style seems to be in two different styles, but the first one was from back then and the other part is from now (You might be confused...) Anyways, not the best, but I felt like posting SOMETHING at least! Well, hope you like it! :J

* * *

Chapter 4

On Enemy Lines

~~~~~~~~~~~~Encounter~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zora looked up at the figure with horror reflecting off of her eyes. She heard of a Masked Renegade wandering this forest and thought it was just a Legend of some sort, but just like the Serpentine, anything could exist. She just wished that neither DID exist.

The 13 year old never looked away from the Assassin's eyes, or what she saw of eyes, occasionally looking at his/her weapon, which hasn't moved. Zora right away took notice that the figure was just staring at her eyes, her pure, violet eyes, hypnotized by the bright color which reflected the moon light.

_ 'Now's my chance!' _

Without thinking twice, Zora dashed off from the floor, and ran into the forest like a rocket on hyper speed. Going past the campsite, Zora grabbed her bag, which held all necessaries, and continued running. Running face first into trees, branches, stumbling over roots, dying from exhaustion, she refused to stop, and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing. She'd faced worst, and she'll see even WORST as a ninja, but it was better than just sitting around, doing nothing, living a normal life. Nothing, nothing would be better than being a ninja.

Zora yelped as she felt something cut into the back of her leg, and quickly looked down to see that a shuriken had pierced her leg, drawing blood. She gritted her teeth as she continued running with the shooting star in her leg.

After running a pretty good distance from the camp site, Zora smirked as she dropped to her knees to catch her breath. Looking down on her leg, she pulled out the shuriken and winced in pain and how much blood was coming out. She tied a bandage around it and gave a weak smirk.

_'Haha…everyone falls for the eyes…got a pretty good head start…'_ Zora thought as she got back to her feet, looked at her surroundings, and then at the moon.

_'But I'm not out of the woods just yet…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~Assassin~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Assassin stood still where she had been standing when the girl had run off. Assassin couldn't believe that she had allowed the girl to run off, but she did like a challenge every now and then.

_'Couldn't have gotten that far yet…but her reflexes were fast enough to escape…first time that happened….But I won't let that happen again!'_

Assassin thought as she looked around the campsite, looking for clues on why the girl was here. She had taken notice that the girl had taken her bag with her, there had to be something in that bag that she didn't want anyone to find.

The Assassin leaped from tree to tree, doing flips as she twirled her spear in an impressive style, helping her gain more speed. Ninjas live in the shadows, and around her was total darkness. The moon had been covered by clouds, swallowing the land in darkness.

Darkness was Assassin's element, she lived in them, she hid in them, she killed in them, she was pretty much born in them. She would not lose to someone who ran away from the dark, especially a little kid. There was something about the child that intrigued her, her eyes. She had seen pools of violet like that before, but eyes like that were rare. She had met this girl before, even though she might've, she still wouldn't let her pass. She wouldn't. Twirling her spear once more as she landed in the shadows, she smiled as one thought popped in her mind,

Let the hunt begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Zora~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zora frowned in frustration as she punched a tree.

'_It's no use…I can't escape…'_ this forest, whatever this place was, it was like a labyrinth. Every turn, every tree, everything, it was copy and pasted everywhere! The moon disappearing was not helping the girl. The world, as it seemed to her, was drowned in darkness, as if an apocalypse of some sort happened.

_"Ninjas LIVE in shadows, how if they can't even can SEE in them?! That Wu guy better know what he's doing…or, I should've known what I had gotten myself into…It'll be fun! Haha, is getting chased through a forest fun by a Looney with a big pointy stick who wants to stab me be FUN!?'_

The girl gave a huff of frustration and continued walking. When she passed by a dark cave, she stopped, thinking she as saw something. She slowly walked to the cave…slowly…squinting her eyes to try and see what was in there…leaning closer and closer to the cave…trying to get a peek inside. Zora looked at the cave, it was too quiet. Very quiet. She looked more closely, and saw something move forward at a high speed. She heard a FOOSH and looked forward to hear it get closer and closer, the item getting more and more visible. She noticed the thing was coming at her, Zora's eyes widening as she saw what it was, and ducked to the side as the spear stabbed it's self into a tree. She shakily got up to her feet, staring at the weapon, it would've gone through her head if she hadn't have moved!

Angry with everything, Zora grabbed the spear and tried to break it on her leg, but failed as it nearly broke her leg. She held her leg as she hopped up and down on the other and shouted,

"Haha! What you gunna do now?! I have your disco stick, now what!?" Without thinking, Zora threw the stick on the floor, a few feet from where it came from, and saw it disappear.

_ 'Smooth move Z, give the crazy the big pointy stick back so you could become a shish-ka-bob…NICE!'_

The 13 year old heard a few sticks breaking from where the spear had disappeared from, and quickly started to rummage through the bag she had.

The old m-Sensei Wu, had given her a few weapons, shuriken, two small sai things, a few knives, and a few other things. She had no clue what kind of weapon she would specialize in, so that's why she was given many to practice with and try to find out what she could fight in.

Zora picked up the Sais, happy with how well they felt in her hands, and decided to try those out. She shoved some shuriken in her pockets, to throw them at the Renegade. They slightly stabbed into her leg slightly, making her feel uncomfy, but knew she had to keep them there.

While twirling the Sais in unskilled hands, she looked into the metal, how it gleamed in the moon light, making it look like a circle in her hands. She had to admit, it was a pretty good weapon, nice weight to it, it had that "EVIL BEWARE" look she liked, but something about them just seemed, oh, off a little.

Something about the spin… looking deeply into the metal circle, she seemed to notice something moving behind her. Using the metal to look behind her, she noticed a figure, faster she spun them, the more clearer it came. It got bigger and bigger…no, it got CLOSER.

Using some of her soccer skills, she made a sweep for the legs, but then used the little pitchfork like weapons to block a whack to the face when the figure easy jumped from the leg sweep.

"Okay, look, whoever you are, I don't know who you are honestly, stop it! I'm just camping! Oh, is this a no camping zone or something?" As if to answer the question, Zora felt a stick slam into her side, making her go flying off to the right and into a giant tree.

Coughing slightly, she got up on wobbly feet, using the tree to keep her up.

"You could've said no! Sheesh, what, don't talk much?!" Zora glared at the figure until the moonlight made the Assassin's eyes glimmer in the low-light. Well, she couldn't call it a glimmer; it was more like a hard, cold, piercing piece of coal that showed no mercy or even a hint of light.

"I…I…oh shell…" The girl's eyes widened, she had come across a killer, a murderer, and, a trained ninja.

"H-how did you even find me!?" She watched with her defenses high as the Assassin motioned to look to the floor, and hesitantly, she did. There, she saw a small trail of blood; her leg! It must have led the Assassin to her!

Looking down at her leg, she saw that the bandage was soaked in blood, and held in a gasp. How much of the crimson liquid did she lose? It didn't matter at the moment, what did matter was kicking this ninja's nalga!

"Okay then…not much of a good tracker are you? Now, die foo!"

With incredible speed, Zora flung the shooting stars from her hands and at the Assassin, but with even faster movements, they were dodged swiftly and were embedded into a tree. The Assassin gave out a cold, devilish laugh.

"W-what are you laughing about!?" Zora glared, but couldn't help but feel her face grow into a light shade of scarlet. She was just embarrassing herself in front of this experienced ninja.

"So, what are you, a wannabe ninja?" the Assassin laughed. "You can't even throw shurikens right, let alone even hold or fight with Sais right either!" Zora looked down at the way she was holding the weapons, they were unorthodox in her grasp, and compared to an expert, well, Zora would be sliced squid right about now if the Assassin was done laughing.

For about three minutes, all the killer was doing was laughing.

For about three minutes, Zora felt like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Can we just skip to the fight scene or something?" Zora offered, wanting to get this over and done with, but a cough made her think it was over.

"Yeah, haha, sorry…" The Assassin cleared her throat, only to burst out laughing looking at Zora.

_'Oh my…WAHHH! What kind of Assassin is this?! I hate this so much! Hold up a minute…'_

A thought popped into Zora's head_, 'Whu said that there would be many challenges…maybe…'_

"Hold up a second," Zora interrupted the Assassin's fit of laughter, "Are you…some kind of test or something sent from Sensei Whu?" The laughing stopped.

_'Ha! Got it all figured out now!'_

"Ha! I knew it all this time!" Zora waved a hand in the air and grinned. "This was all some kind of test or something! In what, Humility? I think that's working very well right now! To see how strong I was? Speed? Agility? Stamina? Haha! Wow! I feel S-L-O-W!" Zora laughed hysterically, sounding high on grape juice, laughing like a Looney, but the Assassin wasn't laughing.

_'So,'_ The Assassin thought, pulling her staff closely as the cold stone eye narrowed, _'this girl is working under Whu, huh? Learning how to fight?' _Her eyes followed to the floor to see the young girl on the floor, hitting her fist against the ground repeatedly and laughing. '_Well, she might not make it out there…and needs more training…and a lot of stuff t-okay! I'll finish this, and then go to do something actually fun!'_

The Assassin launched forward with her staff when Zora looked up, seeing the staff come over her, and rolled over to the right to dodge the life ending blow.

"H-hey! What gives?! I didn't try to stab you with big pointy sticks when YOU were laughing your head off an-OOF!" Zora fell backwards as a kick was delivered so her stomach. Landing on her back, the Sais slipped from her fingers and onto the floor.

_'Great…completely defenseless now! I could easily go for a punch an-no, she's a ninja, I bet that they know how to fight hand-to-hand…street fighting? Nope! They'd kick my butt!'_

There was no time to grab a knife or anything else; she was too busy trying not to get stabbed to death.

_'Why does this feel familiar? I mean, first time I run into an Assassin and all, but…the fighting style man…'_ Zora sent some more shurikens along the Assassin's way and watched as she spun it, blocking each of the shooting stars…something felt…familiar…

"Is that the best you have?" The Assassin laughed, her mask moving slightly, and Zora got an awesome idea.

She took a running start at the ninja, running at full speed, swiftly dodged the spear with a back flip, swiped off the mask, and stuff a smoke bomb in the Assassin's big mouth.

_'5…4…3…and…'_

BOOM!

The place erupted with smoke, the clouds making it hard to see your surroundings, and that's what Zora wanted.

She swiped up the Sais from the ground and ran away from the scene with a smirk on her face.

_'Haha! Serves her right! Pick on me, and she gets a taste of smoke bombs! Mwahaha! Oh man, I knew I should've gotten the stink bombs, but noo! Sensei couldn't trust me with the stink bombs! …he was right!'_

Zora had to admit it was a pretty good idea; make an enemy get a mouth full of smoke? Genius! Deep down inside, she knew that it wasn't the way that a ninja should fight, it was a good idea, plus she wasn't a full ninja, YET, and she was running low on time to act.

"That's right!" Zora heard a voice ring out and she stopped running. "Run away like the wimp you are!"

That made Zora freeze.

That struck a nerve.

A sensitive one.

She remembered when she was younger, how mean people would be then, mainly the older kids, but she still remembered. They had messed with her, she wouldn't call it bullying though, and she always hated how whenever people said that, it made the one getting picked one seem weak.

Always, she would run away from the ones she feared.

Never has she confronted them.

When she got older, yeah, she did snap, and they went running away like a ton of scared dogs (A/N: Not that there's anything wrong with dogs, I think they're cute XP), but she always remembered the words.

She wasn't going to run away now.

Zora twirled around, a fire dancing dangerously in her eyes; the glare on her face was strong enough to make an entire army flee from battle.

"OKAY! FINE THEN!" Zora sprinted forward into the forest where she heard the yell come from. "I WON'T RUN! I'LL FIGHT YOU; GET YOUR NALGA OVER HERE! You want a fight?" Zora twirled the Sais in her hands, actually getting it right this time and got into her fighting position. "FINE! It's a fight you'll get!" Then metal collided.

* * *

Well? :D How was that? Not bad? Hope it was good! I felt that it wasn't that good of a chapter, but *shrug* the next one will be better, and it won't take as long (I HOPE) I'm starting to get back into this, and the ideas are just piling up. Oh yeah, that IMPORTANT thing I posted a little while back, I'm going to keep it up for a short time so other people who didn't see it do? Oh! Abi's story (I've been getting A LOT of Qs on that!), I'm still working on it...sorry! I never...um, 'adopted' a story before...haha... Well, here's my favorite part!

**Shout out time! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Janinaharm, Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody, Jessi, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!) Don't worry, next chapter will be up, and also, a shout out to everyone else who I keep in touch with and who reviewed! :D**

**(Man, that...felt...AWESOME! ^^^^^) Until next time!**

**~SupeyNinjaZora19**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey everybody! SupeyZ here! : J Been awhile, hasn't it? Yeah, too long, more then that! Al'right, you all heard that I'm helping out with the Problems of Your De-age Earth Ninja story by Abi (I'm pretty sure you all know her) and the reason why it has been taking so long is that I am trying to mimic her writing style so it will seem like the same as before. We are disscussing the story, it might not end with the next chatper, but we'll see. I'll try my hardest and everything else.

As for my Rise of the Ninjas story, no, this is not ending just yet. I just kinda lost my mad writing story skills for this one, but I'll try anyways! Everyday I'm getting more and more people for it! I'll be sure to try to use each and everyone.

The reason why I havn't been able to write it, well…Won't lie to you all, A LOT of stuff has been going down around here. I don't wanna go into details, but it's nothig good. School's still a pain in the arse, *shrug* drama here, drama there, stalkers, werid stuff. I'm also working on making a real book, which I have been working on day and night, but I'll put that all aside so you all can read Abi's story :) Yeah, i think since Ninjago went away, so has that feeling of just loving it. It's not really the same anymore. But I won't give up…haha, sorry, that song popped into my mind. So, back to Abi's story, I promise, I will try to have it up soon. I just hope it will be good enough to match her awesome skills : J

Okay, well, adios! See ya all real soon, bringing new chapters hopefully. And I'm sincerly sorry for the long absence. I hope you all aren't upset, but I understand if you are. Also, this isn't end of Ninjago for me just yet ;)

~Supey (P.S.: wanted to say Hi to my fanfiction family and everyone else out there, sorry for the long wait, but I'm back in action : J


	7. Chapter 5: Happy Reunion and Gone Wild

WOOHOO! Okay, here's ANOTHER chapter! -_-" Man...stood up until 5 working on this, was going to pot this last night/eariler. but my internet went down! :O :O Anyways, a pretty fun chapter to write, now, enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter Five

'Happy' Reunion and Dreams Gone Wild

~~~~~~~~~~~~Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every part of Zora's body ached; her legs were growing weaker as it felt that she was weighing more, her arms were growing tired from having to swing her Sais and Shurikens at the Assassin.

Everything hurt.

For what had seemed like an hour to Zora was really fifteen minutes, the two of them had been battling it out.

Cuts on her face stung as sweat ran down it, her eyes burned from having to glare at one thing for a long period of time, her ragged breathing and her throat sore. She pretty much had cuts on her face, arms, legs, her torso, but pretty much everywhere except the neck area, that had to be the most difficult part to not get stabbed in and other places that must be left unnamed.

Taking a step to the right, Zora felt her foot slip and was sliding down a small hill on her feet into a small river.

_'Great,'_ She thought, _'getting chased by a killer, I'm cut, and now I'm in a river and it REALLY BURNS!'_

She leaped out of the water like a rabbit, her wounds burning but she felt cold as she shivered in the cold wind.

A kick to the side made her fall back into the river and under the water. Her eyes widened once she noticed where she was at and tried to resurface, but the Assassin held her under, stopping her from getting air.

Zora's eyes shown fear when she noticed the small, clear bubbles floating upwards, showing the air she had was escaping, and started thrashing violently as she started to panic.

_'Oh man oh man oh man! I'm gunna die! I'm gunna die!'_ Her head started to feel light as everything was beginning to feel fuzzy. _'Noo! I can't die! I-I'm supposed to become a ninja! And I'm supposed to kick this chika's butt…again, this feels…f-familiar…'_

As she was about to pass out, she felt the weight holding her down get released and she quickly rose up, coughing and sputtering, trying to get air.

After stumbling over to the ground, she collapsed on the sandy shore, and looked up to see something she thought was weird; there were two Assassins.

"What's wrong with you?! WE don't kill people that way! We're not even SUPPOSED to kill!"

"She was in our territory! What was I supposed to let her do?! Pass?!"

"Didn't you hear her!? She was camping!"

"She had weapons too! She attacked me!"

"She used the weapons TO protect herself against YOU!"

Okay, Zora's confused now…there were TWO Assassin people? Since when?

"Okay…I-I maybe…hit my head…too hard…" Zora grumbled. Everything around her was getting blurry, there HAD to be just the one Assassin and the other was just a figment or fake person from her mind.

Yeah, logical explanation.

Zora's hearing suddenly got fuzzy, like they were stuffed with cotton balls, and she watched as the two of them argued, shoving each other before one stormed off and the other stood there, anger in the Assassin's tense shoulder.

The 13-year old lost all strength in her body, her eye lids were getting heavier and heavier, she was surprised on how hard it was just to try to have them open. Giving up, Zora closed her eyes and fell into a world of darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Zora's eyes opened, a bright light blinded her before she got used to them. Looking around confused, she saw that she was in a meadow of flowers, the sun was shining, it's rays making her warm, the sky had that calm and peaceful feeling, she sat up, VERY confused._

_Last time she checked, she pretty much got drowned._

_"HELLLLoooooo?!" Zora hollered, seeing if anyone was here. Nothing. Zora smirked, she wanted to try something._

_Sprinting through the flowers, she jumped up, twirling around, laughing her head off. She wanted to try that 'Chick flick scene where the girl goes running through a meadow' scene._

_She had to admit, it was fun._

_Landing on the floor, holding her stomach, laughing like a lunatic, she realized what she was wearing; she was wearing a small pink dress outlined in a baby blue with black leggings on, black converse that actually looked good with the outfit, and her hair was up, the only hairs hanging down were the ones that were always in the front of her face._

_"Okay…t-this feels…wrong…" Looking around the meadow once again, she smirked. "But it feels to right too!" __**(A/N …Don't think that way…just, no no…)**_

_Zora once again ran though the field, not knowing what was coming over her, but it made her feel happy._

_Lying down under a tree, Zora closed her eyes, feeling whole, and fell asleep after thinking,_

_'What just happened…?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When Zora woke up once again, the first thing she noticed was that she was on this time was a weird ship like thing. The front of it had a red Dragon; she walked over the edge of the boat to see, with shock, that the boat was flying!_

_Clutching onto the bar, Zora looked down and saw the ground, and she noticed that she was wearing a golden outfit. It glowed in the sunlight, making it hard to look at directly, but she liked the way it looked. It seemed familiar, like she had seen this type of outfit before._

_Zora turned around to see Whu standing right behind her, his beard flying in all directions._

_"Whu? I mean, Sensei, you okay?" Letting out a 'WHOOP WHOOP', Whu grabbed his beard and started twirling it, making Zora cover her mouth with her hand to stop her from laughing._

_"Whu? What have you put in your teapot?"_

_"Grape juice! Want some!?" Zora giggled, so he admitted it! There IS Grape juice in that pot! _

_"Haha, sure!" Without warning, Whu smashed the pot over Zora's head and jumped over the edge of the ship._

_"WHAT THE FREAK!? H-hey! WHU!" With a hand on her head and another reached out to the falling man-though he had his hands behind his neck in a comfy pose-he waved to her and smiled. "DUDE! YOU'RE FALLING OFF A SHIP! IN THE AIR!" Okay, now she sounded crazy._

_She watched now amazed as Whu's beard started to spin around in a circle before making him fly like a helicopter and her jaw dropped._

_"What the freak is going on…" She had no clue what was going on._

_She heard the sound of wings coming at her, and turned to see a falcon or a bird thing swoop down at her, forcing her to hit the deck._

_"What!? Come on man! What's going on!?" The bird started pulling on her hair, making her float a few feet from being pulled up._

_"Falcon, stop!" A figure in white suddenly came out, and the bird stopped, making Zora fall to the floor._

_"Ow! My butt!" Zora whimpered, and saw the figure lean over her._

_"Are you okay?" Zora jerked up, accidently bumping heads with the man, but it felt she rammed into a steel wall._

_"And I thought I had a hard head!" Zora grumbled, and heard laughter from a figure in blue as he came out with an arm hugging his stomach._

_"Haha, nice one!" She gave the man a weird look, but it was then she realized that his face was blurry. Maybe she hit her head too hard. "What happened?"_

_"My Falcon attacked her…I do not know why…"_

_"Well, I know why." A figure in red came out, making Zora jump slightly, his voice sounded mean. "She's intruding on the ship. First time on it, I never saw her before. That's why, now," He spoke, turning towards her, making Zora back up. "what are you doing here?"_

_"Kai, be nice, she's only a kid."_

_'Kai…'_

_"Quiet Zane, why can't we see her face either?"_

_'Zane…'_

_"Oh, so I'm not the only one who can't? Phew! Thought I was going blind or something!"_

_"Jay! You woke me up!" A figure in black came out; his head darted her way before looking at the figure in red. "Kai, what's going on who is she? Why is her face blurry?"_

_Kai, the one in red, gave out a heavy sigh. "That's what we WERE trying to figure out!" Turning towards Zora, he stalked towards her, making her back up to the bar of the ship._

_It felt kind of weird, she couldn't see their faces, it was like in those videos where people don't want their faces in, and they blur them out. It was like that._

_"Who ARE YOU ANYWAYS?"_

_"Who are you guys? And why is this ship flying!?" Zora countered, it was a good question._

_"We're the ones asking the questions! You answer them!" Kai took a step forward and Zora took another back before she felt herself fall backwards and into air._

_"NO!" All four of the teens screamed, Zora would have to, if she had known what was going on. All she saw were the clouds flying past her and the ship getting smaller and smaller with the red, blue, white, and black figures getting out of sight as she fell._

_The last thing she saw was Whu with his helicopter beard flying with a giant can of Monster in his hand before everything went black._

~~~~~~~~~~~~Reality~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zora woke up with a start, head pounding, heart racing, adrenaline running through her veins, and her breath was short and quick as she looked around the room wildly.

She noticed that it wasn't her bedroom with the bright green walls; instead the room had a Japanese look to it, white walls, and weird symbols hanging on the walls.

Zora rolled over, thinking,

_'Great, just another dream…just wait until something weird happens…'_

Closing her eyes, Zora felt a hand poke her, and she opened them to see a girl around the age of seventeen with long, blond/brown hair with purple highlights with blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple shirt and dark skinny jeans with gym shoes on. She wore an expression that Zora couldn't read.

_'Well, nothing seems off…yet…'_

"Sweet! You're up already!" Zora was handed a small cup with a warm, light brown liquid in it that smell good. "Man, you've been out for a while."

"R-really?" Zora rasped, her voice sounded like a chalkboard squeaking, making the two of them cringe.

"Yup! You've been running a fever for a while, from the infected water into your wounds and all, but it's pretty good now…oh, that's tea." The teen spoke, seeing Zora glare at the cup with a passionate hatred.

"W-what…kind?"

"It'll help with the pain and make sleeping easier." She sounded like a kindergarten teacher who didn't have a lot of patience with a four year old who didn't understand.

Zora shrugged, if they were trying to kill her, they would've done it already, so she took a sip of it. It tasted SUPER SWEET! It wasn't that kind of tea that was bitter; this one was PACKED with sugar! The warmth of it spread throughout her body, calming her jumping nerves.

Looking up at the girl to say thanks, Zora saw that the teen was eyeing her, trying to see something with her bright blue eyes. Something felt familiar about those eyes.

"Do I know you?" The two spoke at the same time before they busted out laughing until Zora was forced to stop when her side was hurting, so she settled for giggling.

"Your eyes…are you sure that we haven't met? I mea-HEY! I DO KNOW YOU!" The teen formed a fist with her hand and punched her other one with it before she pointed a finger at Zora's face.

"Huh?" Zora looked dumfounded, the tea making her slightly dazed as the teenager had a like-a-boss look on her face.

"Yeah I know you! Your violet eye! I knew that they looked familiar!" The older girl grinned as Zora nodded slowly. "Victoriano Zora! Haha! I knew it! It's been forever!" The older girl hugged the younger as Zora hugged back awkwardly.

"Ha ha…g-good to see you too…I think…" The older girl pulled back to look at Zora, her blue eyes looked confused.

"What? Don't remember me?" Zora shook her head sadly, looking away, she felt bad that she couldn't remember, but most of her life was a blur.

"Nope…Sorry hermano…"

"It's cool, now, I'll tell you, but don't forget!" Zora looked at the girl as she smirked.

"I'm Abi!"

"…Who?"

* * *

Word Count: 2,240

Wow! Doing pretty good, back in the ZONE! :D :D The part with Sensei Whu, I actually dreamed that...let me tell you: IT. WAS. WEIRD! There was more to it, but I'll put that in later! ...now that I'm rereading over this...I don't know what I was thinking last night...Anyways, how was it? Let me know! :D ;D

**Shout out time! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Janinaharm, Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody, Jessi, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, Moon Blazer, Sergeant Sarcasm7, and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!)**

**Ands thanks to: weathergirl71248, NinjagoZ, SergeantSarcasm7, and MoonBlazer for the awesome comments! Thanks, and Chapter 6 (I think) will be out soon!**

**~SupeyZ (Thanks everybody!)**


	8. Chapter 6: Rememberance Of An old Friend

Shell….man, sorry for the EXTRA LATE UPDATE! DX I will admit, I had time to work on this, but between school, drama stuffs, other stories, more school, CCD, it's a little hard to fit 'Work on Ninjago ROTN story' in there-_-" Anyways, hope this is okay, if not…then…uhh…I don't know what…But before that! There's a new OC coming in, so here's a little something about her!

Name: Shea

Nickname: Nutty (Jay calls her that, cuz Shea's name is a nut)

Hair color/ style: Long, midwaist brown hair with blue highlights.

Eyes: Blue

Ability: She can summon energy blasts that will make something temporarily gaseous (Is that okay?)

Personality: A kind, yet cold hearted girl. She talks waaaaay too much, but will manage to keep a secret.

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Weapon: A naginata spear, or silver fans. Or both! :3

History: Actually, I can let it be unraveled slowly, or not at all! MWAHAHA!

Fear: She can't stand fire, and so refuses to touch Kai, and also is terrified of being alone or in a tight space.

Strengths: Her stealth is waaaaaay good, she can skydive from any height without a parachute and live, and can speak to animals.

Outfit: She has a black tube top that exposes her shoulders and her stomach, and a pair of black sweatpants.

Extra: She has a huge crush on Zane Julien!

* * *

Chapter Six

Remembrance of an Old Friend

~~~~~~~~~~~~Convincing~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zora's head hurt like crazy. Perhaps it was because of how long she was awake, lack of sleep or food, or maybe it was because Abi was trying to stuff her head with weird stuffs.

For the past, let's say, half hour, Abi had been trying to get Zora to remember SOMETHING from her past. So far, nothing.

"Oh…well, I honestly don't remember you…" Zora sighed as Abi grabbed at her head in anger, pulling out some of her blond hair and stomped her foot in anger.

It shocked the younger girl how Abi was trying so hard to get her to remember something she honestly didn't remember.

"So…you're telling me…you don't even remember a thing from when you were, like, seven or eight?" Zora shook her head, making Abi's temper flare. "What is UP with you?! Did you get amnesia or something?!"

Abi was now shaking Zora's shoulders back and forward as Zora tried to get away but was too tired.

_'What's up with this chick?! And why does she keep on trying to get me to remember stuff I obviously don't?!' _

"What?! No! Too many hard hits to the head!" Abi froze as those words left Zora's mouth and her wide, blue eyes met Zora's confused violet orbs.

"…You always said that…whenever…what? How do you not remember?" Abi seemed desperate for the thirteen year old to remember her forgotten past, but all she was getting was a blank stare.

"I-I always say that…" Zora had NO clue what to do, so she did the only thing that came to mind. "Abi, I DON'T NOW YOU!" The sharp tone of the younger's voice made the elder freeze, and then look away, a hurt look across her face as she stood up.

_'Uhoh…'_

"Abi," Zora sighed, "I-I'm sorry, okay? I'm a bit cranky from being woken up and stuff, but…I honestly don't remember anything…I swear to you, the guy upstairs, to…" Putting her hands over her face, she growled before calming herself.

"A lot of stuff happened before and after that, so maybe it's, like, repressed memory or something…"

"I know, your family, right?" Zora's head shot up, violet eyes burning with a raging fire as she gritted her teeth.

_'H-how dare she! That…nalga sucker…'_

"How do you know…"

Abi hid her smirk as she continued on; it's been a while since she had seen violet set aflame.

"You told me, you were a kid just then, around six or something. Told me yourself, it burned down, people, guns, father, mother, brot-"

"SHUT UP!" The young girl cried, covering her ears with her hands and squeezed her eyes closed as she rested her head on her knees. While Abi had said those things, sounding so cold hearted, it made Zora's heart shatter and break, especially the last part.

Feeling guilty, Abi bent down to Zora's level and tried to look her in the eyes, but couldn't since her face was still hiding.

"Hey, Z, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just-You got me ticked off!" She shouted before calming down, "I'm sorry, okay? It's just making me mad that you can't seem to remember anything from that age, and it does kind of sting a little that you don't seem to remember me, even after everything happened." Seeing the younger's shoulder start to shake, her eyes widened as she started to panic.

"Oh man, don't tell me I actually got you to cry-man oh my-chika I'm sorry! No crying, okay, OKAY!? Do you hear me?!"

Suddenly, the sound of a small laughed made Abi freeze and then frown.

"Hey…wait a second…" Poking Zora on the head, the dark haired girl's head popped up, face turning red, eyes shut, arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed like a lunatic.

Watching with wide, blue eyes, Abi tried to be angry but couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing too.

"D-dude! I c-can't believe that y-you were f-f-fre-freaking out like that!" Zora squeaked before laughing some more.

"M-man! You had me goin' there!" Abi cracked up, her face turning red also.

The two of them laughed before running out of breath, tears forming at their eyes and they decided to stop before they died.

"Haha, oh man!" Clearing her throat, Abi looked down at Zora, smiling as her eyes narrowed. "Dude, Zee, I seriously thought that I had made you start crying or something," Smacking her over the head, she shouted, "Don't do it again!"

"H-hey!" Zora laughed as she smacked Abi with the pillow, "You started it! I was just finishing it!" Zora smirked before leaning against the wall for support as she clasped her hands around her neck. "You shouldn't have fallen for that, after all, you know me, but then again, I knew you would act like that."

"You butt face-" Abi's face went blank and pale as she realized what the younger had just said. Shaking her head slowly to left and right, unable to believe what she had just said, the smirk she received made it official.

"OH MY LORD JESUS! YOU REMEMBER!" Tackling the girl with a hug, Abi felt tears spring up into her eyes as she exploded with happiness. "H-HOW!? WHEN!? WERE YOU KIDDING OR SOMETHING!? DUDE, SERIOUSLY, W-WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"Would you like me to answer all of that in order?"

"I DON'T CARE! HOW DO YOU REMEMBER!?"

"Um, owch! Okay! Um, it popped into mind, just about now, no I'm not, I don't know what something couldn't mean, I HAVE NO CLUE!"

"I don't even know what I had asked but I DON"T CARE!" Abi cheered, hugging the younger tighter before being told to let go, and reluctantly did so. "MAN, THIS IS, AWESOME!" Abi fist pumped before stopping after getting yelled at by her childhood friend.

"Yeah, haha, it's super coo-" Zora tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't, letting her mouth open wide like a lion's and then blushed after that. "Hehe, sorry…"

Abi waved it off, grinning, a look of happiness shown in her eyes.

"It's okay! Chika, go to sleep, you look like a zombie." Zora shook her head after getting smacked in the head with a pillow, hair flying off to the sides and pouted.

"Well, I wouldn't look like one if you hadn't been trying to get me to remember after nearly dyin-HOLD UP!" Zora glared at Abi, eyes once again on fire. "W…was that you who tried to kill me?"

"NO!"

"Then who was it?"

"Um, uhh," Freaking out, Abi grabbed a pillow and held it over Zora's head, pinning her to the floor. "Suffocation!"

Flailing her arms around, Zora managed to grab the pillow and smack Abi with it as she gasped for air.

"Y-you're a nalga ball…you know that, r-right?"

"No, I don't know what that means…"

"It means butt…" Zora coughed before glaring at the elder, "It means butt…butt ball…"

At first, Abi didn't get it but when she did, she gave the girl a dirty look before smacking her over the head with the pillow once again.

"Dirty little girl…go to sleep, I'll wake you up for dinner." Leaving the room, Abi flashed Zora smile before closing the door.

Zora sighed, curling up into a little ball under the covers and hugged herself.

_'Abi…she's changed…I don't remember her being this…dark…this…evil…' _Wiping away a tear roughly, she glared at the ceiling before closing her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Abi~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Abi closed the door, the door, she couldn't help but have that type of motherly smile on her face. Her best friend remembered her!

She felt like the entire weight of boulders was lifted from her shoulders, she felt free.

"Nice girl, be a shame if something was to happen to her…" A voice made Abi whip to the right, a blade in her hand, and glared at blue eyes that glowed in the shadows.

"Shea…Don't mess with her, she hasn't done anything to you-"

"Are you sure?" Shea stepped out of the shadows, her long, mid-waist brown hair with blue highlights moved with every step she took, a blank look on her face as she made eye contact with Abi.

"She doesn't even know you!" Abi defended, getting ticked off, the feeling of anger flowing through her veins as she glared at Shea's dark blue orbs with her bright ones.

"As if she remembers you." She growled, bumping into Abi's shoulder before she felt herself get pinned to the wall.

"Listen," Abi whispered deeply, anger clear in her tone and in her eyes as she struggled to keep her voice low, "If you mess with Zora, I will personally hunt you down, rip you limb by limb, rip leach of your lungs out through your ribs one by one, make you beg for mercy as I kill you slowly. Got it? Leave. Her. ALONE."

Shea shoved Abi to the side, unfazed by her threat, and stalked to her room. To her, Abi was all bark and no bite, but Abi was dead serious.

Watching her apprentice storm away, Abi couldn't help but punch a wall in anger, only to hear a small voice yell out, "Quiet! Tryin' to sleep in here!"

"Sorry…" Abi whispered before walking off to her room, the feeling of anger slowly dying down.

_'Maybe a quick nap will help…'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Realm~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Zora opened her eyes, and looking around, she saw herself in a forest. Her violet eyes were full of confusion as she walked around, the sun here made her feel warm and safe. The forest looked nice, the wind was slowly making the leaves move in a waving motion._

_'Okay, this feel…familiar…'_

_Looking around, she picked a rose from the ground and looked at it, smiling at how sharp the thorns were but how pretty the petals looked._

_"Yup, I've been here…" Suddenly, a scream made Zora's blood run cold as she dashed off to were the shout came from._

_'It sounded like a kid…!'_

_As she ran through the forest, running into tree and bushes, she stopped to catch her breath. _

_"Hello!? Anyone here!? Hello!?" Zora shouted, only to get nothing in reply._

_'I wonder where that kid went-'_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a small child dash towards her. Thinking that the kid needed help, she reached towards the small kid to only see that the kid went through her._

_Feeling weird, Zora gasped as she started to shake,_

_'What was that!?' Turning around, she saw the kid run away, and she knew why. Hearing a bark, she turned around to see a large black and brown dog jump at her._

_Screaming, she lifted her arms to block the attack, only for the dog to go through her too._

_Eyes widening, she felt her heart beat fast as she panicked, realizing that the dog's mouth went through her right arm, where the scars laid from…_

_"No…"_

_Turning around, she ran after the dog, eyes having a wild look in them as she ran like a crazy person running for a thief who stole their wallet._

_"No! Little me! Get back here! And you, baka! Get your arse back here!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~Shadow~~~~~~~~~~~~

A figure walked forward to the girl in the bed, using her assassin skills to sneak up on the child.

This was it.

She could finally kill her.

Raising a blade, she held it over the girl's head as she slept, not knowing a thing.

_'No, it'd be too messy…'_ Looking to the left, there was a pillow and smiled as she took it.

_'Simple suffocation. No one would know.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Realm~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Zora's heart thundered in her chest as she ran forward, feet starting to ache, throat growing sore from the ragged breaths, but no matter what, she couldn't stop._

_She remembered this._

_She knew what was going to happen._

_As she go to the edge of the forest where it ended, she looked around, looking for the young girl wildly._

_Eyes widening, she saw the kid up against a tree and the dog was in front of the kid, its sharp teeth in a snarl as it got ready to lunge. _

_"NO!" Zora screamed, shutting her eyes just to hear the loud BAM of a stick hitting bone, and a whimper soon after._

_"Get away, you bully!" Looking up, Zora saw a blond haired girl in front of the younger kid, swinging a stick wildly at the dog, which refused to back away. "Run!" The kid screamed at the child, who hesitantly did in another direction._

_The blond haired girl swung the stick at the dog, and screamed when the dog grabbed a hold of it, biting it in two and lunged at her._

_Suddenly, a short shout of pain broke the silence, and slowly looking up, Zora saw that the younger girl had jumped in front of the older one._

_What made Zora feel queasy, though, was that the child's right forearm was used to block the dog's bite, which meant…_

_Looking down at Zora's right arm, she saw the scars from when that dog had attacked her._

_Lost in thought, Zora jumped up to hear a yelp of pain, then the whimpering of a dog, and saw that the dog had a stone in its back._

_Clutching her arm that started to burn, the dark haired child looked at the two kids, the elder kneeling down to check up on the younger, who looked pale and was holding her bleeding arm._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"…no…" Zora watched as the blond haired girl picked up the raven haired kid in her arms and ran to house._

_Forced to run after them, Zora felt slightly dizzy but ignored it and continued running._

_In the house, Zora watched as her younger self got her arm bandaged in orange bandages, and the worst part of it all, the alcohol was poured on the wounds._

_Holding back a whimper of pain, Zora watched as the younger version of her did the same._

_Wow, so even at that age, she was able to ignore the pain._

_"Well, you're going to have a pretty nice scar…" The blond haired girl smiled weakly before lowering herself to the child's level. "Why did you do that?"_

_"D-do what?" The younger sniffed, holding the wounded arm with a look of pain in her eyes._

_"I mean, why did you jump in front of me? Why did you get hit for me?"_

_"Well…" The girl started, scratching her head, "Y-you saved me….a-and I wanted to save you too…so…I-I'm sorry…" the child sniffed, looking like she was about to break down into sobs before the blond haired girl smiled warmly at her, wrapping her in a hug._

_"Its okay, just be careful next time." Pulling away to look the child in the eyes, she smiled, "That was very brave of you to do that. If you hadn't gotten that stone, man! We'd me dog food!" The two of them laughed before the younger Zora winced in pain._

_The elder got up and went to a different room._

_Zora got up, sitting in the stool across from the raven haired girl only to fall through the seat and land on her back._

_'Okay, I see how it is; I'll sit on the floor…' Zora thought before jumping to her feet as the blond haired girl went through her._

_'Okay, this is starting to freak me out…'_

_"Here you go, I made you a sandwich, and here's a juice box." The child took the sandwich and juice box, thanking the elder, and starting biting into the lunch._

_"How old are you?"_

_"Seven." The child spoke after taking a sip of her juice._

_"Cool, I'm eleven."_

_"Wow! That's old!"_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_After a moment of silence, the blond haired girl spoke up,_

_"So…where are your parents?" That question both hit Zora and her mini version, and turning her head, she saw her mini-self look at the floor._

_"Mommy and daddy are gone…" The girl whispered, shoulders shaking heavily with silent sobs. _

_The blond haired girl got up, and wrapped the younger in a hug, telling her it was okay along with other soothing words._

_Zora smiled, remembering this scene, sure it was sad, but it was also when she had met Abi._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Departure~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Hey Abi!"_

_"Yeah Zora?" Zora's head snapped up, hearing someone call her name, but she face palmed when the memory was calling for her younger self, not her._

_"My friend in San Rios called me! He said I can come over!"_

_"Cool!"_

_"But…he said that I could stay over there, but I don't wanna!" The younger Zora spoke shyly, nervously twiddling her fingers as she looked up at Abi._

_The eleven year old grinned, shaking her head, making her hair fly to the sides._

_"No, it's okay. You can go with them. Are they close friends?"_

_"Yes and no. I know them, but we're far away so we're not close to them!" That reply seemed to make past Abi laugh and scruf past Zora's black hair playfully. _

_"Okay, but you can go if you want." Past Zora shook her head side to side, trying to decide._

_"I don't know…what about the APPT?" Zora slapped her forehead, trying hard to keep herself from laughing like a crazy._

_'I remember that! It's the-'_

_"The Awesome Protector People Team…hmm…well, maybe…maybe you guys can open one over there and I can take the one here! I-if you'd let me."_

_In the middle of Zora's fist pumping and dancing, she looked to the scene and a sad smile spread across her face._

_This was when she left…when she went to Mike's place, the house, her 'hometown'._

_Just remembering that place made her heart ache, but she left that place, now she had to forget it…shell forgetting the things you missed was hard._

_"O-okay…"_

_The scene shifted over to later on the day, Past Zora with a Scooby-Doo book bag holding a few items and Abi was with her in front of the HQ with a car making a turn._

_"Are you ready to go?"_

_"…yes…" Sighing, Zora shook her head. She remembered how messed p she felt, she felt like Abi didn't want her to stay, and that's why she didn't say anything against it. Being a kid at that time, she didn't say anything._

_She didn't want her worst fear to be confirmed._

_As the car pulled up to the drive way, the two exchanged very emotional goodbyes, and then Zora left, just like that._

_Got into the blue van, got greeted by her best friend, and had to leave on behind._

_Closing her eyes, Zora felt the world go black._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awake~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When Zora opened her eyes, she saw the room was dimly light by the moon's light, and she sighed as she sat up.

"Glad to be awake." Lying down, she winced as she felt something sharp prick her finger and she looked down to see the rose there. Closing her eyes and holding it close; she opened her eyes once more to see something moving over the room.

"…Abi…?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Abi~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abi's stomach growled for a midnight snack as she got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen, reaching for a bowl and got out a box of cereal.

"Lucky Charms…damn it; Shea must've finished the Frosted Flakes…" Cursing under her breath, she took a cup, filled it with milk, and was prepared to down it all.

As she was drinking it, a sudden blood curling scream made her choke on the drink.

Coughing, she ran out of the kitchen, half asleep, cursing as she busted into Shea's room to see if that's where it was from. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Shea woke up screaming for no reason; she just thought it as one of those cases again.

Realizing that she wasn't in the room, Abi's blood turned into icicles as she felt the blood drain from her face, and took off running down the long hallway.

"ZORA!"

* * *

Word Count:3,703

Wow, for some reason, whenever I'm half asleep, I seem to write more...hmm... Soo! How was that!? SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! (I didn't know it was already over a month since my last update *shudder*) Wow, It felt right updating! XD I feel awesome! I'll work on the new chapter ASAP, now that I got this one done, I have the plans and everything thought out already, now,

**Shout out time! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Janinaharm, Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody, Jessi, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, Moon Blazer, Sergeant Sarcasm7, TmntRr, and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!)**

**Ands thanks to: SegeantSarcasm7, weathergirl17148, MoonBlazer, Silv Loves You, SherlockTmntCastle, and NinjagoZ for the awesome comments! Thanks, and Chapter 7 (I think) will be out soon!**

**~SupeyZ (Thanks everybody!)**


	9. Chapter 7: Self Destructions

Ha, told you I'd have it done either on or by the due date, the 27th of every month -_- Wah, too lazy..enjoy this chapter that I honestly hate and think should do better on...Sorry NinjagoZ for the long wait...

* * *

Chapter Seven

Self Destructions

~~~~~~~~~~~~Zora~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zora tugged the blanket over her head, wrapping herself up like a burrito. She didn't feel safe, she felt afraid. She had no clue really as to what was going on, nor did she really know Abi all that well.

Hearing a footstep, she knew that it wasn't Abi; Abi wasn't that much of a creeper, plus her footsteps were slightly light than these…but…who else was here?

Peeking out of the blanket, all she saw was a moving shadow, and a glimmer of metal as the moonlight hit it.

_'Dude, I have to do something…'_ Taking a deep breath, Zora got ready to lunge, _'Now or never!'_

Quickly dodging to the side, Zora watched as a blade was stabbed into her pillow, where the sword would've stabbed her head if she hadn't moved that second.

Stumbling to her feet, Zora tried to regain her balance, but a wave of nausea flew over her so quickly and strongly, that it made her fall to the floor.

As her vision blurred, everything seemed to slow down as she quickly dodged the numerous amounts of blades and staffs that came here way.

She had no time to say anything.

No time to think.

No time to call for help.

The only thing that she was able to do was to dodge the life-ending weapons.

Tripping over something, she saw that it was her book bag.

_'Shield!' _Holding the book bag up to her face, the blade from the staff cut the bag, and out came everything from the bag. To pictures to a few toys, a stuffed tiger, to a set of keys, rocks to other things, there was one thing Zora really needed: her Sais.

Scooping them up, she twirled the slightly heavy metal mini-pitchfork like weapons in her hands before blocking an attack.

Zora couldn't help but feel a little bit like an amateur when fighting the Staff Master. It felt weird since her weapon was short ranged, smaller blade, more on the offensive side if you're a pro at them. As for the staff, that was a long range weapon, perfect for both defense and offense.

You won't have to get as close when you're fighting with a staff. Just stay a few feet away and whack the person in the head, you're good.

Sais, you can either throw them (if you have an awesome aim, which Zora didn't) or dash up to the person and slash or stab them.

It was kinda common sense, she didn't need a master to tell her that, but she at least could've gotten a little bit from Whu.

All he did was just hand her the black metal weapons and said, "Be the weapon. Know the strokes, get comfortable with them, and…don't poke your eye out...that is it." That really was it.

Blocking a kick to the face, Zora felt her knees get kicked out from under her and fell back with a small yelp as her Sais flew from her hands and indented themselves into the wall.

As soon as she was lying on her back, the figure toward over her, holding a staff with a large blade at the end, at her neck.

Zora didn't move, she didn't want to. How many times has she come close to death? She could take this.

If she didn't, then she'd be dead.

She was able to tell by the way the figure was fighting, that it was in a blinded rage and confusion, as if she was struggling with something within.

Just looking into the blue eyes, she was able to tell there was pain, confusion, sadness, and loss all buried underneath anger and rage. Inner demons, but why take it out on her?

Letting her violet eyes glare into the blue orbs, she saw that the girl was shaking under her intense glare.

"What? If you're gunna kill me, go right on ahead! Do it, that blade, my neck's right here, go on right ahead…"

Either Zora was being super brave, or just a complete idiot, she didn't know.

She was an idiot, that's what she did know.

Toying with the person who had her pinned? Who HAD a knife held up to her neck at the moment? Idiot…

The wannbe killer shook under the young girl's glare, to Zora; it looked like she couldn't take anymore of this, the world, of anything. Just self-destructing right before the young girl.

"Go, just kill me already chika." With a loud, battle war-like cry, Zora watched as the blade closed in on her face and shut her violet eyes in fear.

A second later, Zora opened her eyes, just to see the blade to the left of her head, in the wooden floor; that could've been her.

_'Could've been me…'_

Looking to see if the other girl was okay, she saw her on her knees, shaking, holding her head in pain on the floor.

Realizing that this was the moment to escape, Zora took it. Using the floor to boost her up, she did a kick-up, landing on her feet and was about to leave but didn't once she heard a sob.

_'Man…'_ Turning her head to the side, she looked at the Assassin who was sobbing into her hands, _'I can't just leave her here…but then she tried to kill me…who hasn't tried to?! Just…stay…' _

Zora took a deep breath, taking a step forwards. Now that the moon was shining its dim light into the room, she was able to see that the girl had long, brown hair, blue eyes, and had on a black tube top that exposed her shoulders and her stomach, and a pair of black sweat pants.

Self destructing.

That's what was going on at the moment to the killer.

Zora was able to tell, she was exploding, her walls were breaking; she was fighting an internal battle.

"A-are you okay?" As those words left her mouth, without looking up, the Assassin shot shuriken blindly at Zora, which impaled her in the shoulder.

Wincing at the pain, she just pulled it out before feeling a pair of hands wrap around her throat. Right away, she couldn't breathe. Her hands automatically went to the cold clutches around her neck, feet kicking wildly, trying to break free, but couldn't escape.

Vision dimming, she saw the look of insanity in the blue orbs of her captor, growing more and more animalistic with each passing moment.

About to pass out, a loud bang into the door happened, and a small shout of pain came from the other side of the door.

"DAMN IT! WHO LOCKED THAT DOOR!?"

Abi!

Looking at the door slightly, trying to stay awake, Zora saw the handle slightly moving, and knew that Abi was trying to open the door, but it was locked.

Suddenly, she felt the cold hands let go of her neck, but before she could get a breath, she felt herself hurl the wooden shelf against the wall.

Before the collision, Zora saw the Assassin leave through the window before an intense pain exploded in her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Abi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few whacks, the door busted open, and there stood a ticked off Abi with a long spear and an ax in her other hand.

One night, one night, that's all Abi wanted! Just one night of shut eye.

Eyes scanning the scene, her eyes traveled to where she heard a whimper of pain, and saw Zora down on knees, using one hand to prop herself up and the other was around her neck, coughing violently, gulping down air greedily.

"Z!" Quickly, Abi rushed over to the young girl, asking if she was okay and what had happened, but Zora had her eyes glued to the window.

"Zora, what happened?" The young girl seemed dazed, and it freaked Abi out. Either she was really scarred, or she was just out of it.

"Window…" The young girl's eyes looked disoriented as she coughed again, and as Abi looked to the window, she just noticed that it was broken.

_'Damn,'_ she thought, _'that's gunna cost me to fix…'_

Keeping an eye on the dazed dark haired girl, Abi slowly walked up to the wall, where a few scratches laid.

Running her hand over the large tear, her eyes widened in realization as to where the scratch had come from: Shea's staff.

"Shea…" Abi growled before shouting the name. Dashing around the house, a wild look of anger flashed in her eyes as everything seemingly got darker. She threw items around, searching, for the soon-to-be dead girl, but then she remembered something:

Window.

She escaped!

Abi cursed, dashing back to the room Zora was in after getting a brown paper bag. Just in case, she didn't want to take any chances of her friend passing out, she had heard the choking hasps from Zora.

She knew what had happened.

"Here, take deep, slow breathes. Calm down already…" This was Abi, she cared about others and all; she was just awkward at showing it.

As she watched Zora do as she was told, her fist struck out and punched the wall, leaving a hold in the light blue wall.

"Damn it! I freaking told her, I f*cking told her that I'd kick her a*s if she tried to do any dumb sh*t! I'm gunna kick her a*s!"

Abi was ticked off. Usually, she never cursed in front of Zora, but this time, she couldn't help it. Her anger was boiling over the top, and for some reason, it looked as if the lights in the entire house dimmed, flickering from on to off.

Abi was too ticked to hear what Zora had said, but when she felt her hand on her wrist, she looked down before getting pulled to Zora's level.

"Zora?" Abi couldn't see the younger's face, since it was buried under the black hair she had, but once she did look up, she couldn't help but feel like a kid again.

Violet eyes were aflame, it of neither anger nor vengeance, but of determination and a look of protectiveness shone in them.

"Don't hurt her Abi…s-she's fighting something…don't hurt her…"

"I freaking told her not to hurt you! And what does she do!? She tries to murder you in your sleep and then strangle you! She deserves a beat down! That's not cool-"

"Abi…let's just go find her already…" Looking down worriedly at her friend, Abi sighed before helping the younger up.

"Okay, fine…let's just go…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shea~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shea shouldn't believe this.

She had her chance to kill the girl, but why didn't she? It wasn't her eyes; it was the look of knowing in them, as if she had known what Shea had been thinking.

Her lungs burned with every step she took, eyes watering as she ran, rain falling in them, mixing with tears that blurred her vision.

Suddenly, she collapsed to her knees, screaming out all of her sorrows and pain into the throat rawing screams before she broke down crying.

She remembered that day, the day where everything went wrong…

It was all because of her, Zora. It was all because of her.

It was because of her she lost her family, everything important to her, everything she ever cared about, all burned to ashes before her.

"Hah…T-this is all that brat's fault…" She growled as she felt tears beginning to spill over. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even know what she was saying before she actually spoke the words, "A-actually…none of this was Zora's fault in the first place…Just an idiot in the forest…"

Looking up, Shea couldn't take this anymore, she just wanted it to end. Pulling out a dagger from her bag, she held it up to her neck.

_"What? If you're gunna kill me, go right on ahead! Do it, that blade, my neck's right here, go on right ahead…"_

Zora, she had accepted her death when she was about to kill her, heck, she taunted Death! It was like she was asking for her to be killed.

"I'm sorry…" Shea cried out, holding the blade up to her neck dangerously, "I'm sorry to everyone I hurt and killed…I'm so sorry…"

Seppuku; that was the only way out: the art killing yourself in order to redeem or regain honor.

She was even doing it wrong! She was to stab herself in the stomach with a sword, not her neck with a blade, Shea didn't care, and she just wanted this torture to end already!

About to plunge the dagger into her neck, a shuriken got sent her way, knocking the blade out of her hand and embedding it into a tree.

Clenching her teeth, she let out a scream of anger before reach for the blade again, only for another shooting star to hit the spot where her hand would've done.

"Don't kill yourself. Whatever you're beating yourself over with, it definitely is not worth taking your life."

Shea shuddered, the voice freaking her out as she didn't recognize it from everyone she had known.

Pulling the retractable staff from her pocket, she extended it and twirled it, showing off and wishing to scare away whoever was there. She wasn't in a mood to fight, but then again, she wanted to hit something or someone that would either fight back or just show a reaction to her attack.

"If you're trying to scare me off, it will not work, especially since I've seen what you want to do to yourself…" Suddenly, the shurikens in the tree shot out, shooting by Shea's head, and in slow mode, she saw the color and shape of the stars.

They were gold.

"I'll fight you, only if it is to get rid of your pent up anger, I will. Just don't kill yourself." As the figure came out of the shadows, she was started to see that it was a guy in a white suit, light blond flattop haircut with piercing blue-grey icy eyes.

In his hands, were the Shurikens of Ice…

* * *

*face palms and curses under breath* Man, horrible way to end a chapter... *shakes head in disappointment before perking back up* Okay! So, not the best chapter, but hey! It's something!

Now, as for the before thingy, what I mean by the 27th, is that every month, I will try to have a chapter done by the 27th, which I did OHHHHHhhHHHhHHH! Ahahahahah! XD XD XD Man, I'm super sleep deprived but I don't care! :D :D :D

So, NinjagoZ, what did you think? I promise you that the next chapter will be out sooner (thankies for summer VK!) and that more information will be out with Shea in it...also sorry how I had her try to commit Seppuku, I just kinda thought It'd fit in or something...Plsu, knowing Zane, he'd interfere if he was to see someone doing that...so yeah!

Is it just me...or that at the end of the school year, teachers like, drown you in homework and test!? PAPER CUTS! DX Okay, enough of my weirdness, it's-

**Shout out time! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Janinaharm, Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody, Jessi, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, Moon Blazer, Sergeant Sarcasm7, TmntRr, and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!)**

**Ands thanks to: NinjagoZ, Silver (for the PM review), SergeantSarcasm, and weathergirl17248 for the awesome comments! Thanks, and the next chapter will be out soon!**

**~SupeyZ (Thanks everybody!)**


	10. Chapter 8: Her Savior

Well, here it is...chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Her Savior

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Forest~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come Abi! Walk faster!" Zora shouted, walking ahead of the elder girl with great speed, considering that she had just gotten beaten by a total stranger that she wanted to help.

"Okay, I'm coming…" Abi grumbled, power walking behind the younger girl and let out an angered sigh. She just told Shea to just stay put, to do nothing dumb, and what does she try to do? She tries to murder her best friend! That's just messed up in too many levels!

The dark haired girl looked around, squinting her eyes in the darkness and tired to see into the shadows, but couldn't due to the fact that the moon had disappeared long ago underneath all of the cloud cover, making it impossible to even see your palm in front of your face.

"Abi!" Zora whined, tugging on the older girl's shirt sleeve all of a sudden, "Where are we going? I can't see anything!"

Abi sighed, "We're tracking down that wanna be assassin who tried to kill you, remember?" The elder spoke, uncaring about what was said and was just trying to find Shea…oh how she wanted to make her feel pain…

"Hey Abi…how come she was in the HQ thing?"

"Oh, I trained her…"

"…In what?"

"To become an assassin." The elder girl shrugged before frowning at the dark haired girl who punched her in the arm, "What? What already?"

"Wait…you TRAINED her to fight and everything!?" Zora shouted, violet eyes narrowing as they passed a tree few trees and walked besides the lake that Zora had nearly been drowned in.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"What-how…chika…why…why did you train her?" Zora growled, rubbing her face with her hand tiredly. In about for more hours, the sun would rise…and that would mean less sleep!

Zora's friends would admit, when the thirteen year old never got her shut eye, it was like the demon within has risen to cause everyone torture who talked to her before she had her cereal. (Don't ask…)

"She wanted to…simple as that…" The blond once again shrugged, putting a hand on a tree and made a turn to the left.

"I'll talk to you about this late-where are we going!?" Zora questioned, seeing that Abi had made a complete U-turn and they were now going back around the way they came.

"What are you, my guardian or something!?" Abi snapped but then let her anger go. She remembered, her anger was to Shea, not her friend. "And we're following the ruins, see?"

"No…I can't see…it's the dead of night!" Abi rolled her eyes, putting something in the younger girl's hand and sighed.

"I see you forgot your flashlight…and see, the trees are scratched up, possibly from a blade…" as Abi spoke, she rested her hand on the cuts on the trees, "And the cuts are fresh too…"

Zora turned her flashlight on and looked around, she was right. Footsteps were seen in the floor, the trees had slashes on them, branches were snapped, bushes looked like someone had sat on them, it looked like a battle field al'right.

"I wonder what happened…who caused this…"

Abi shook her head, walking away from a maple tree and sighed, "It's defiantly Shea, I can tell by the blade markings, but they're deeper than usual…more anger and rage in the strikes."

"SEE!" Zora shouted, jumping up and down energetically and smirked, "I TOLD you she was fighting something! Inner demons man!" Zora laughed at Abi's expression and rested her hand on a tree only t pull back and look at the branch.

"Are you sure that's something to be proud of? Being right about that?" Abi questioned, looking around the area for any sign as to where Shea could have gone.

"No, it's nothing to be proud of," The kid spoke, pulling something sharp out of the tree, "But that just goes to show that she's fighting something inside. Her head's not clear, Abi, she's consumed by anger and rage…just…take it easy on her, okay?"

When Abi didn't reply, Zora just sighed and stuck the sharp object into her pocket and walked up to the elder.

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"North, that's where. The tracks seem fresh, we could probably catch up."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shea~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shea screamed in anger as she swung her staff forward, eyes drilling into her enemy's icy orbs as she once again missed. The girl swore, it felt as if the trained ninja she was fighting was simply toying with her, pretending that she was nothing.

Pulling her staff out of a tree, she once again roared in rage and charged towards the teen, whose eyes were glowing in the dim light brightly for some reason.

The eyes that narrowed into hers made her breath get caught in her throat. Why were they so pretty?

Swinging her staff to get more momentum, she used it to do a back flip over the light blond haired teen and strike him with the staff while also dodging the shooting stars sent her way.

As she landed, she stared at the teen with wide eyes.

_'That sound,'_ she thought_, 'Metal hitting flesh shouldn't make a metallic sound…you should've heard the bones break and flesh tear…'_

"Have you figured it out yet?" The teen from a few feet away questioned Shea, making her head snap up to her enemy, "Do you know who I am?"

Shea smirked, looking her enemy in the eyes with a look of murder on top of being on the edge of insanity buried under the blue orbs.

"Actually, I know that you're one of the four ninjas protecting this land," She smirked, twirling her staff in her hand expertly, "I have a few ideas as to what you are…"

It was true, maybe the teen had a metal limb or two, really hard skin, when hit, it made hollowed metallic sounds he had glowing eyes…okay, just by that description of the teen; it sounded as if he was a robot.

After a few more moments of fighting, the girl panted heavily as she slowly sunk down to her knees and held her head with her hands and shut her eyes.

Screaming in anger, Shea fell to the floor, unable to hold back the tears anymore and broke down, tears streaming down her face as she hugged herself to give off at least some security.

Shea suddenly felt a hand rubbing her back soothingly and she looked up to see the teen's captivating icy eyes looking into hers in concern but compassion as he asked,

"Would you like to tell me what the matter is?"

Just hearing that made the girl cry even harder, desperately trying to make herself stop, but when the two strong arms wrapped around her, she hugged the teen back and sobbed.

"I-I'm an orphan…" She whispered, "I lost my parents at an early age…they died in a forest fire…"

Shea told him, trying to pull away but couldn't due to his grip on her. Did he have no concept of Leave Me Alone? But then again…just being in his strong arms brought comfort to her when she needed it the most, and his hug just seemed to make it all better.

"Why does it matter what you are?" The teen shrugged, looking Shea in the eyes with compassion, "We're all different in our own ways, others WAY more different than others, but just because of your past, it doesn't make you different or weird, it makes you special and unique."

Shea looked down. If only the teen had known the entire story…

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly, desperately wanting to change the subject and the teen complied with a smile.

"Zane. Yours?"

"SHEA!" A loud voice made the two look away from each other's eyes and to the clearing where Abi stood, blue eyes full of anger, body shaking with adrenaline and rage, and it even looked like a demonic like purple glow was radiating from her body.

Shea watched as she raced forward, her staff held tightly in her fist as Abi growled. Shea looked at Abi as she too took her staff into her hands and charged, shutting her eyes as an end of the staff went towards her head, the finishing blow.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, we should just turn this way and it should lead us straight to them…" Zora rolled her eyes at Abi, pretty much ignoring her friend as they walked through the forest.

To the girl, it seemed that everything was going into one ear and straight out the other. It seemed her friend forgot that Zora had the mind of a four year old…

Upon hearing a noise, the dark haired girl turned around, using her flash light to make the rest of the woods brighter and squinted her eyes, trying to see better into the dark abyss but couldn't.

_'I could've sworn I heard that voice…'_

The curiosity getting the best of her, she took a step towards the darkness before taking off running into it, dodging trees, tripping over roots sticking out of the ground, the girl got up no matter what.

_"Zora…"_

That voice! There it was again! It can't be the wind! It's someone calling to her!

"Where are you?! Who are you!?" Zora shouted once she got into a clearing and looked around wildly at the trees and bushes, looking for anyone there but couldn't find a single human.

"Hellllllloooooo?" She called out, taking a step forward but took that step back once her flashlight started to flicker on and off.

_'No no no…flashlight, don't die on me! This is the part of a movie where someone's light goes out and then they end up getting murdered horribly!'_

The girl silently screamed at herself as she hit her flashlight and shook it, trying to get the light to come back on, but that just killed the light fully.

Zora took gulp and held the flashlight threateningly in the air to use as a weapon if anything or anyone dared to attack her.

Suddenly, Zora heard something get thrown in the air and used the metal item to block it, but the mini weapon got knocked out of her hands,

_'Oh no-oh wait, I have my Sais…' _The girl mentally face palmed before she bought out her Sais to attack the figure in the dimly lit moonlight.

She tried to attack and fight, but the darkness was messing up her senses worse than before.

_'Okay, change of plans,'_ Zora panted, using her Sais to form a shield as she was sent towards a tree, _'Escape man! Just escape!'_

Listening to her own advice, the girl tried to take off down a dirt road and escape, but a hand that grabbed the back of her hood and the foot that knocked her knees out from under her stopped the dark haired girl and made her bow down.

"Whoever you are, if I was able to see, I would kick your butt, you hear me?!"

"You don't have to yell so loudly…" Wait a second…that voice…

Realization hit Zora like a ton of bricks as she stood up and turned around to face the man who smiled nervously at her and waved.

"Hello…"

"Old dude, really!? Did you really have to kick my butt and-and really!? Was all of that necessary!? Shell man! Just…" Zora covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply, "What…what do you want?"

The man shrugged, his beard swaying from left to right with that motion, "I don't want anything, I am simply returning what you lost."

Zora looked up confusedly, "Lost? I didn't lose anything…"

"Okay than," The man reached into his pocket and pulled something out in his closed fist, "Then it seems you forgot something."

When the man opened his palm, Zora's hands immediately went to her neck to look for another chain, but when she didn't find one, she looked at the man with wide eyes.

"How did you…"

"What did I tell you about this necklace?" The man sighed, rubbing his face with his hand as the young girl took the necklace into her smaller hands.

"That it'll help me find the ones…"

"And how would you do that without the necklace?"

"…I would…" Zora looked up at the man and then back down, "Take a really really REALLY good guess and see if they were the right ones…?"

"What did I tell you about the word Guess?" The man snapped, hitting the child gently in the head but hard enough to get his point straight.

"Ah! Sheesh…you said it wasn't an answer!" Zora muttered, putting the necklace on and sighed, "Look, I know, I messed up, but…where did you find this?" Zora frowned, holding the crystal tightly in her palm and looked at the man's sliver eyes with her violet eyes confusedly.

"At an abandoned camp site…why?" The man raised an eyebrow as he asked the girl.

Zora face palmed and sighed, "BECAUSE, that's where I had gotten attacked by this assassin lady who tried to kill me! I don't think that I had taken it off, but I had to get out there quick!" Zora sighed, leaning against the tree and looked at the crystal, "I had only managed to take my bag, with my weapons for defense, so that's why I must've forgotten it."

The man nodded his head, understanding the young girl and rubbed his long beard, as if that helped in thinning the awkward moment growing between the two.

"I see…"

Zora nodded her head slowly, puffing out her cheeks and looked around, pretending to be interested in the bark of the tree and sighed.

"Hey old dude…"

"My name is Whu, Sensei Whu, and yes?" The man corrected the kid and stood up straight, giving the child his full attention.

"How will I know when I find them?"

"I don't know." Whu said out plainly, shocking the girl as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-will the necklace show me or something?!"

"I don't know…I may be wise, but I'm not that wise…"

"Then why did you give me this thing?! It might not even be real!"

The man sighed and looked at the girl, looking at the crystal and then at Zora's violet eyes.

"Just think about it deeply, okay? Look within your heart and figure out the answer." Zora nodded her head slowly, pretending that she understood, and in the process of doing that, she saw her sai on the ground and bent over to pick it up.

"Hey ol-I mean, Whu, how come you didn't show me any basics of the sai or something?"

The man shrugged, "There simply wasn't enough time…"

Zora's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed, "Really? Come on man, I didn't have to leave THAT!"

"You seemed al'right with the Sai, right?" Whu once again shrugged and took the other sai from the ground, "When we get the others, I can start with your training and show you the proper way for handling your weapons."

The man sighed, twirling the weapon in his hand and gave her the blunt end, "But remember, don't fight with just brute force, focus on the stroke, and remember, one could be used for defense and the other for offense, it depends on what you prefer."

Whu turned around before looking at Zora once more, "And also, it might be wise to get on out of here to aid your friend before she gets a horrible beat down…"

Zora looked at Whu with deep confusion, holding the necklace tightly in her grasp before a scream made her take off down the dirt road with panic coursing through her veins.

"Shea!" As Zora dashed away, Whu bent over and picked up a metal object from the floor that the child had dropped, and stuffed it into his pocket, disappearing into the shadows until he was needed once again.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~Shea~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shea fell back with a yelp as she quickly dodged the staff and used hers to stop the fall but quickly swerved to the side when Abi's staff was slammed down into the dirt where her head would've been.

The blue eyed girl fell to the floor, feeling her arms and legs get scrapped up and winced in pain as she looked up at Abi, whose eyes were glowing a deadly midnight blue color.

"You have NO idea how much pain I want you to feel…" Abi growled before she once again swung the staff at Shea, who wasn't fast enough to move, and prepare for the pain that never came.

Slowly, she looked up to see Zane in front of her, holding the staff in one hand as he tore it out of her hand and slung it to the side.

"Why are you protecting her?!" Abi shouted, pulling out another staff from her back pocket, "That assassin tried killing a kid!"

Right away, Zane's head whipped around to look Shea in the eyes, "What! You tried harming an innocent!?"

Shea shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she looked at him in his, "No! I-I wasn't thinking clearly…"

Zane looked at Shea before he regained his posture, as if to shield the brown haired girl.

"Al'right, no matter what, I will protect you…" Shea looked at Zane as those words touched her heart deeply. He was willing to protect her… The brown haired girl looked down; strands of her locks fell in front of her face as it hid the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Thank you…"

Zane looked behind him and smiled, nodding his head before he ducked to dodge the blow to his head. As he did a kick-up to get away, he went to take out his Ice Shurikens, but with dread, he realized that he only had one on him.

Muttering under his breath, the light blond haired teen pulled his left handed golden star and held it tightly before he shot it at the girl, who simply smacked it to the side and watched as it stabbed itself into the tree.

Zane rushed forwards, using the staff to catapult himself to the tree and pulled his weapon out, giving Shea a reassuring smile as she leaned against the tree.

"Why do you bother protecting useless people like her? She deserves retribution for her actions, not salvation!" Abi snapped, eyes blazing with anger and insanity.

"I protect her because I care about her!" Zane shouted, holding his shuriken tightly in his hand, "I care about her, so I refuse to let someone like you harm her, not when there's something that I can do about it!"

**(A/N: To NinjagoZ: Aww, how did that line make you feel? XD)**

Shea's eyes widened and she felt her face heat up. Why would he say something like that? Did he really mean it?

_'I mean, I only met him a few minutes ago…he can't possibly mean that…maybe he means it in a friendly way? Does he have a girlfriend?'_ Shea wondered, even the thought of him being taken made her slightly jealous_, 'No Shea, you barely know him…but you kinda like him…love at first sight? Stop that!'_

If Zane had been human, his face too would've heated up like the sun, but he couldn't, not while he was in the middle of a fight.

"Oh, so you care about her," Abi laughed manically, clutching her sides with her arms and sighed, "That's disgusting. You two can be together then, in death!"

Zane rushed forwards, wishing to end this quickly but couldn't, not without his right shuriken.

The ninja tried to keep with the speed of the angered girl's moves, but it seemed that her attacks were more powerful and faster with the anger and rage fueling her attacks.

**(A/N: Uhh…too lazy to write a fight scene here, sorry! XD)**

As Zane rushed forwards with his shuriken, he couldn't see the other part of the staff come and make connection to his head, making him fly to the right and into a tree. He gasped in pain, shaking his head and looked up see the girl walking up to him, like a tiger to prey, he was definitely the prey.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a golden star shoot out from the tree and freezes Abi's feet to the ground, making her unable to move from her spot on the ground.

Looking off into the shadows, Zane noticed the way the tree moved from the lost of weight of a person being in the tree and smiled.

It seemed that someone had his back today.

Looking back up, the teen noticed that Abi was preparing to throw her staff at Shea, who was currently working on fixing up her wounds, with a sharp blade on the tip of her staff.

"NO!" Jumping up to his feet, Zane quickly got in front of Shea and grunted in pain when the staff impaled him in the lower abdomen.

"Zane!" Shea shouted, rushing over to the fallen ninja's side, tears in her eyes, not of sadness of loss of hope, it was front anger. Anger at Abi, at Zora, at the foolish camper, at herself, she was mad at everything.

Looking up, Shea watched as Abi got out another retractable staff from her bag and used it to catapult herself at Zane's side. With a scream, the teen shouted when the bladed staff was pulled out of his side and thrown to the side.

"Blue blood…" Abi growled, kicking Zane in the side and her eyes narrowed, "You're a robot…" Ignoring the boy, Abi turned to Shea with her staff, glaring a hole into the brown haired girl's head with her gaze.

"You see what you caused? You see what your actions caused?" Abi spat, not wait for a reply and swung the staff, smacking the girl in the head.

Shea felt herself hit a tree, her vision swirling from the attack and the head butt with the tree and watched as Abi walked forwards with her bladed staff, still tainted with Zane's blue blood, and raised it over her head.

"It's time for you to DIE!"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zora~~~~~~~~~~~

Zora stumbled into the clearing, her vision turning foggy and her mind turned into mush as she shook her head, trying to get the darkness out of her eyes.

She had heard Shea or somebody scream, and she just knew that Abi had something to do with it.

Looking to the middle of the area, Zora saw that Abi was holding a blade over Shea's head, who was clearly defeated.

"ABI!" The girl shouted, rushing forwards, tackling Abi from behind and knocking the blade out of her hands with her Sai, "Stop it!"

Abi turned around, her dark eyes narrowing into Zora's violet orbs.

"Abi, stop! It's okay! Honest, just walk away! Just stop! Stop it-" Before Zora could even finish her plea, it felt as if something had smacked her face, as if like a back slap, and made her reel backwards.

The young girl held her face, her growing misty eyes wide as she stared into Abi's cold dark blue orbs as she once again turned to Shea, who was looking at Abi with anger in her eyes.

With a twirl of her blade, Abi shouted as she bought it downwards at Shea. It felt like everything was in slow motion as Zora lunged forwards, Zane gave a cry of shock, Abi's shout of anger, and the silence from Shea that made everybody freeze in time.

Without thinking, Zora had gotten between the two of them, but before anything could happen, the crystal necklace that hung from the girl's neck started glowing a calming baby blue color.

A wave of light flowed over the land, which reminded the young girl of when you drop a pebble into calm waters, the little ripples or waves come back at you.

Suddenly, a beam of baby blue light from the crystal flew up into the sky, hitting the moon, moving away all of the cloud cover; the darkness was driven away, and now was light shining down on them.

* * *

Hahahahaha IDk what I'm doing wheeeee! XD XD XD 30 pages man...excuse me while i go roll over and die real quick...

Anyways, it's the 27th, I updated as promise...yay... NinjagoZ! XD XD What did you think of it? I'm horrible at fluffy things but i don't care~! Hahahah! (- Obviously sleep deprived again) So, I guess since for the long wait, I'll make the chapters longer then they originally were. Anyways, that all aside, it's:

**Shout out time! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Janinaharm, Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody, Jessi, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, Moon Blazer, Sergeant Sarcasm7, TmntRr, CodyWolf, and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!)**

**Ands thanks to everyone for the awesome comments! Thanks, and the next chapter will be out soon!**


	11. Chapter 9: Soup Makes It All Better pt 1

Chapter 9 part one! Ahh I hate splitting chapters into parts! DX DX D I wanted to post this now, ad then the second part later...Anyways, hope you like part one!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Soup Makes Everything Better Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zora~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the light spread throughout the land, forming some sort of symbol on the floor beneath everyone's feet as the light blue light floated from the ground.

Everyone stood frozen, as if their bodies were statues, unable to move from the shock of everything happening around them, heck, even Abi, who was going crazy in the head, was frozen too.

To Zora, this light…it brought peace upon her, making her jumping nerves calm down as the light floated into the air before it disintegrated before their eyes. The necklace that hung from her neck gleamed in the lightly dimmed light that the moon gave off.

_'So…it looks like Old-I mean, Whu was right! Ah, man, I'm so used to calling him old dude!_

Zora sighed, letting the air out of her nose like a bull and looked at Abi, who was looking away into the darkness that remained in the trees before her attention went back to her original target: Shea.

Before Zora could shout out a warning to anyone, the blond haired teen had already lunged forward, a spear in each hand that twirled at high speeds and charged towards Shea.

Suddenly, it felt as if everything went blurry and in slow motion. Before she could even blink, she saw yet another figure jump out of the shadows and hurl themselves at Abi. She watched as many pressure points were hit and with a light _THUMP_, Abi collapsed to the floor, knocked out.

As Zora got back into her fighting stance, she dropped the weapons as her eyes widened in shock and her jaw fell to the floor when she saw who it was.

"Whu! Why did you-why man!? Why!?" Zora shouted, turning around and pulled the hair out of her head as the long bearded blinked repeatedly before looking at the violet eyed girl confusedly.

"What? I did nothing wrong…"

"Uh, YEAH! You did do something wrong! You just knocked out my sis!"

"I thought the other was your sister…"

"No! W-why would you think that!?"

"This girl was attacking YOU three, I simply figured that this was the 'assassin lady' who tried to murder you…Am I wrong?"

"YES! YES YOU'RE WRONG!" Before anything else could be said, Zora just held up a hand, signaling to just forget EVERYTHING that was said! Everything! She was just sick and tired of this all, she was sleep deprived, she wanted to curl up in her bed and go to sleep, but NOO! She was in the middle of a forest around six-forty in morning…why did the world hate her so? Why?

"Zane! Are you okay?" Turning to the side, Zora saw Shea run to a teen, maybe around nineteen the oldest that she would go, lying on the floor, wounded as blue blood poured out of a wound.

The young girl covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes widening largely at the pool of a type of liquid on the floor underneath the teen. Zora had no clue that he was even there!

As she was going to go forwards to help Shea out, she was stopped by the hand that Whu put in front of her. Looking up at the man with confusing eyes, he simply motioned with his at the two teenagers.

"Zane…why did you do that?" Shea whispered, hugging the blond haired teen and pulled away to look at him in the icy, blue-grey orbs that he had.

"Because…I simply couldn't let you take that blade…not if there was anything that I was able to do about it…" Zane, which Shea had called him, replied, putting a hand on her cheek and leaned in towards her.

Zora quickly looked away, making gagging noises, signaling that what was going to happen would be totally disgusting. Wu looked at her, disapprovingly; muttering the words 'immature' and 'childish' under his breath, but Zora didn't CARE! (AN: XD XD XD Don't ask, it's an inside joke thing.)

Suddenly, the girl heard a thump and Shea's scream. Turning around, Zora saw that Zane had passed out, and that Shea was desperately trying to wake him up. So Zane wasn't going for the first move…

"Zora," her sensei had said, turning to her with a weird look in his eyes, "Is there a place that we can recover or dress their wounds at?"

"Yeah, there's a place around here." She nodded her head, shining her flashlight to light up the surrounding trees in the area and smirked to herself.

_'Or at least I think this is where it's at…' _Zora sighed, scratching the side of her head with her hand, honestly confused about where she and the others were at. All she kinda did was follow the sounds of fighting, metal clashing, and the screams of both anger and fear, and that's how she got here.

"Al'right," Whu breathed out, holding both Abi and Zane in both arms, "Where do I go?"

Zora stared at him with wide eyes, "…Y-you sure you can handle holding all of that weight?"

"Yes! I may be old, but I'm not weak!" Just to prove it, the man started running off in to the distance. Zora would admit, it was impressive, an old man, carrying-Zora will stop now before she gets in trouble.

"Old man! You're going the wrong way! Do you hear me, or are you too deaf!?"

Suddenly, Wu appeared at her side, out of the shadows, making Zora scream slightly and trip over her own feet and onto the floor.

"Actually Zora, I heard you, I just ignored you." Well, that was mean… "And I don't need your advice! I could find it on my own!" He started going South, but Zora tugged on his beard before pointing East.

The young girl laughed after getting scolded by her sensei about touching his beard and turned around just for her smile to go away once she saw Shea. The teen had her face buried in her knees and arms, without having to strain her ears, she was able to hear the quiet sobs the teen was desperately trying to stop but simply couldn't.

After kicking some rocks with little interest, she sighed, and started walking towards Shea. It was obvious that she was upset about Zane, who wouldn't be upset about someone that they cared about get stabbed in front of them, and you were too shocked to move or scream even?

She knew that feeling, and she hated it. It made you feel weak, useless, and unable to help; it was one of the most self-destructive feelings ever known to mankind…or womankind…why was it called mankind if everyone wasn't a man? Or the women she means?

Confused with her thoughts (plus I kinda am too) Zora shook her head and walked up to Shea, feeling herself grow nervous getting near the person who tried to kill her; al'right, it'll take awhile to get over that. Who right away would be okay with that!?

"Sooo…" Zora smirked, a knowing look on her face as she spoke, "It looks like Shea has a crushie!" She laughed, elbowing the teen in the side, only to get no reply.

Zora frowned, that didn't work? "You like that guy, don't cha? I saw that, I saw that you were hoping that he'd kiss you! Ah, that'd be disgusting! Haha, sorry, I'm still a kid, I kinda think that kissing and hugging is kinda gross…"

The dark haired girl's violet eyes widened.

_'Oh my…s-she…wow…either I'm losing my annoying skills, or she must REALLY be out of it…'_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Shea!" Zora shouted, actually getting annoyed at being ignored, "You know, the longer you sit here and, um, sulk, the longer it'll take for you to know if that Zane guy you love so much is okay…"

As if she had said the right thing, Shea stood up abruptly and used her arm to wipe her tears away.

"Yeah," She whispered, trying to pull herself together and cleared her throat, "You're right…we should, uh, go see if he's okay…" And with that, they started their sadly long walk back to the base on foot.

_'Dang it,'_ Zora thought, her shoulders slouching slightly as they walked, _'Now I kinda wish that Wu was here so he could carry us or something…'_

* * *

Part one of two, the title doesn't make sense, I know, but I'm sleepy so me no care! :3 Gunna cut this short since I can just smell the pizza from downstairs and i want it, so it's

**Shout out time! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Janinaharm, Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody, Jessi, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, Moon Blazer, Sergeant Sarcasm7, TmntRr, CodyWolf, and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!)**

**Ands thanks to everyone for the awesome comments! Thanks, and the next part of the chapter will be out soon!**

Also, it might take me awhile to make the next next chapter, since I'm tryig to figure out the plot for the rest of the story and all :3 I have a few ideas, but...yeah...bye! The pizza's calling meee!


	12. Chapter 9: Soup Makes It All Better Pt 2

Hiyooo! :3 Next chapter, part two! :3 Sorry if the language is a bit foul, and if there's any errors -_- I was a bit lazy in revising -_- =3 Hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter Ninja

Soup Makes It All Better Part Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zora~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the two had walked into the house, they found Sensei Wu already in the front room, sipping his tea as he watched something on TV, which seemed like a novella, except in Japanese.

Taking a closer look at the man, Zora could clearly see the tears streaming down his face as he tired wiping them away with a hankie and couldn't help but get her phone out to record the scene that was happening before her.

"Dude," Zora giggled, trying to hold back her laughter but couldn't when she saw Wu jump up from the couch and quickly turn the TV off, "Were you crying?!"

"N-no!" The man denied, his face turning red as Zora laughed harder and harder each time she looked at his face, "A truly strong person allows themselves to show their weakness in front of everybody-"

"And cry like a baby when they see someone meet their true love in a dumb, sappy overdramatic show!"

Sensei Wu glared at the girl, turning off the TV with a growl and stormed out of the living room.

"I'm going to go meditate…" Zora sat down on the couch to catch her breath and noticed that Shea had left the room. She maybe wanted to see if Zane was okay!

Pulling her feet up to her chest, the dark haired girl rested her chin on her knees and sighed. She had seen it…when Abi had gone all physco and mean…she had seen this weird, violet aura around her.

She guessed that no one had seen it, but she did.

The way the darkness had clouded her vision, the way it had blocked the moon, the way ABI had used it for her advantage; it wasn't natural darkness.

It was the darkness of Abi's heart.

Or so she guessed. She was still confused about the entire thing. It just wasn't right…

"Excuse me," Getting shocked out of her thoughts, Zora looked up and saw the blond haired teen leaning against the doorway, a roll of bandages and the first aid kit was in his hand as he used the other to hold his wounded side, "Would you mind helping me wrap my wounds please?"

Zora nodded her head, getting up quickly and helped the teen over to the couch.

"Yeah, I'll help you out; you didn't need to ask…" So, it seemed that Shea didn't go and make sure he was okay…

"I had to…" Zora rolled her eyes, getting the bandages and started to wrap them around the wound on the teen's side. "Excuse me, can you look up?"

Doing as she was told, Zora looked up and closed her left eye when the teen put a ban-aid on her left cheek and frowned.

"Why did you…"

"You had a cut on your face…"

"Oh…thanks…"

"You're welcome…."

Soon, the two just sat there, having no clue about what to talk about after Zora had finished. The young girl had turned on the TV to a random cartoon to try to make it seem less awkward, but it wasn't working. The teen wouldn't laugh at anything she did, so she just sat there before turning the TV off all together.

"Sooo…" Zora started, wanting to break the awkward silence, "You're a robot?"

Zane looked down, not fully wanting to answer the question but knew that he had to. After all, he had to explain the blue blood. Sure it was true that humans had blue blood, but when the blood hit the air, it turned red because of the oxygen.

"Yes, I am…or as my brother says it, I'm a Nindroid…" Zane ducked his head down a little, just waiting for the judgment to come but his eyes widened when he heard the young girl squeal with excitement.

"Dude! That's awesome! You're a real life robot man Nindroid person! That's awesome! It explains the shurikens! You can fight! Dude that's so awesome!" He looked at Zora with a small smile. Here was yet another person who accepted him for whoa and what he was.

"Thank you…"

"No problem man! I think that's awesome!" She grinned, violet eyes gleaming with excitement as she leaned against the sofa, "I'd love to be a Nindroid!" Zane laughed, ruffling the girl's hair and looked down sadly.

_'You really would not want to be me…'_ He thought sadly, looking at the girl's face. As a child, you're able to have as much 'freedom' as you want. Dream about anything in the world, pretty much live in a dream. Zane, he was never given the chance to live his childhood, he surely didn't want to take her chance of that all.

"By the way, what's your name? I never got it."

"I'm Zane Julian..."

Zora grinned, "Awesome! It's hard to find people whose names start with Zs!" Holding out a fist for a brofist, Zane stared blankly at the fist and looked up at the girl.

"Do you want to punch me?"

"What? No! Brofist man! Like Pewdiepie!" (A/N: If there's any bros out there, let me know! XD *brofist*)

"…I am sorry, I do not understand…"

"We bump fists…" Zane clenched his fist, looking at Zora's and then at his before he bumped his fist against hers. He watched with wide eyes as it looked like she got hit and made an explosion sound effect, making her hand pop open. Confused, he did the same only to be met with eyes full of amusement.

"Oh man Zane," Zora giggled, clutching her side with one arm and used her other hand to wipe away a few tears, "Y-you're adorably awkward, you know that?"

Zane blinked, "I'm sorry…?"

"No no, don't be, it's actually kinda cute." Zora smiled, leaning against the couch and raised an eyebrow, "Aside from that, I know someone else thinks you're cute."

Zora watched with amusement as Zane's face slightly turned pink, she had guessed that since he was a robot, it would only turn pink slightly, you know, being metal and all.

"I, um…I must go…cook dinner! Yes! Dinner, I must go cook!" The dark haired girl smirked as the light blond haired teen stumbled to the kitchen and she couldn't help but smile.

"Wait, isn't it still early morning?"

"I-I'll still go cook!" The girl rolled her violet orbs, still grinning and watched as Zane entered the kitchen.

Shea was in the kitchen.

Zane just walked into the kitchen.

The two lovebirds were in there together.

Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

Okay, things were NOT getting interesting!

They're just sitting there! Well, Shea is just there reading a book about grown up stuff and Zane's just cooking food as he said he would.

They were supposed to fall in love, like that couple in Wu's show! They were meant for each other, Zane had taken that blade for Shea, and she shouldn't be ignoring him! She should be thanking him for saving her life! But then again, Zora's a kid; what does she know about this stuff?

Letting out a sigh, Zora turned off the movie she was watching, pouting slightly when she knew that either someone was going to die and that she would miss it, but she had to help! After all, someone had to break down the wall of awkwardness that managed to build itself around the two!

"Oh man!" Zora sighed out, sniffing the air as she walked into the kitchen before she smiled, "What smells awesome in here? Something smells awesome!"

Zane smiled, stirring the soup in the pot and poured some in a bowl, "It's my soup. Like I had said, I cooked some food. Would you like some?"

Zora shied over, still slightly nervous about being around Zane and sat down in a seat before she got back up to get a plate but took a step back when Zane walked to her with a bowl already.

"Oh…thanks…" She took the bowl from the older teen's hands and sat down in a chair, hesitant about eating it, but she didn't want to be a jerk, so she took a spoon full and tasted it.

Her eyes widened as her taste buds exploded with the amazing flavor, and she quickly ate the rest. It felt as if she had died of awesomeness, but then came back to finish the rest of it! WHO COULD MAKE FOOD THIS AWESOME!?

"OH MY-ZANE! T-this is awesome!"

Zane laughed, stirring some of the soup in the pot and smiled, "Thank you, I'm glad that you like it."

Soon, the three were left in an awkward silence besides the soft cling of the metal spoon hitting the bottom of Zora's bowl and when Shea broke it.

"I'm sorry Zora, for almost killing you…" Shea choked out, looking down at the floor guiltily and prepared for a lecture or something but was shocked when it never came.

"Ah, it's cool. That kinda came out of nowhere, but eh. No biggie…" Zora shrugged, holding her bowl out for more food from Zane, who happily obliged with a calm smile and gave the girl a second serving of his soup.

"W-what? That's it?!"

"Yup, that's it." The dark haired girl spoke out plainly as she stuff some noodles in her mouth and savored the taste. "For the love of these noodles Zane, where did you learn how to cook!? I must know!"

Zane chuckled, eating some of his noodles himself and smiled, "Actually, it came naturally. It just kinda…happened…" The teen smiled at the girl's shocked face and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously."

"Seriously Zora, just say that you hate me already!" She shouted, both angry at Zora and Zane for playing along with the younger girl, "Stop being so nice! Just say it!"

"But, I don't…" Zora frowned, looking at Shea confusedly, "Okay…I hate you…happy?"

"YES! At least you admit it!"

"No I didn't, I said it since you told me to…"

"At least it makes you feel better, a little I guess…" Shea sighed, grabbing a bowl and served herself some of Zane's awesomely made soup and sat away from the younger girl.

Once again, Zora frowned, "No, it doesn't make me feel better! It makes me feel like a booty cheek…Shea," the dark haired girl sighed as she put her drink down, "I'm not angry at you or anything, I understand completely, it was your inner demons taking over, I understand, don't be so hard on yourself." Zora gave the older girl a smile before going back to eating her soup.

"But come on! Just admit it! You hate me! How can I make it up to you or anything?!" Shea whispered, using her chopsticks to swirl the noodles around in a circle.

"Shea…" Zora spoke, her voice suddenly sounded so cold and bitter that it even made Zane look up from his bowl of soup to look at the two girls, worry etched into his features, "I will forgive you if you be quiet and let me eat my noodles in peace…got it?"

The way Zora looked at Shea made the older girl shiver at the way how fierce the violet eyes looked into her blue orbs, and without a word, Shea ate her noodles in silence as Zora smiled happily and ate hers too.

Once again, once she was done with her noodles, she held out her bowl only for Zane to shake his head slowly.

"I am sorry Zora…but there are no more noodles or soup left…"

"What!?" Zora gasped, nearly dropping the bowl but quickly caught it before any of the left over juice could be spilled, "There's no more?! No…No…NOOO!" Zora shouted, falling to her knees and punching the floor dramatically, which made the two teens laugh at the dark haired girl's fake pain.

"I can make some more, if you'd lik-"

"YES! Please hermano!? PLEASE!?" Zora shouted, jumping to her feet to hug Zane when he had nodded his head, "Thanks man!"

Zane laughed, ruffling the girl's dark hair and then turned the stove on, "Any time, I usually cook!"

"Zora!" A voice called for the younger girl, which made her roll her eyes and pull away from Zane.

"WHAT!?" She called, running out of the room, leaving Shea and Zane alone in the kitchen in an awkward silence before Zane broke it.

* * *

"What Whu!? Can't you see I'm busy trying to make two people admit their feelings about each other?!" Zora shouted, loud enough so Zane and Shea could hear her and walked into the room Wu had claimed for himself.

"Sit." Doing as she was told, Zora sat down next to Wu, who was sitting on a mat, meditating with the slide door open, the sound of the early morning made Zora slightly tired but she shook that aside.

"Soo…what's up man?"

"You may call me Sensei Wu, you know…"

"I know, but I was just ignoring you." Zora grinned, sticking her tongue out at the man, who did the same and laughed.

"Zora," He started, speaking seriously and closed his eyes, "Your training will be starting soon-"

"Really?!" The girl shouted, grinning but then stopped, realizing that the moment was serious, "I mean…that's incredible, I will train and be…an excellent ninja…yay…."

_'OH MY-DUDE THAT'S AWESOME AHH YESSS! I CAN'T WAIT YEAH MAN WOOHOOO!'_

"Wise choice of words…" He spoke, getting up and walked over to the door, stroking his beard, "Do you realize that this will be hard, it will drain you mentally, physically, and emotionally?"

Zora smiled reassuringly at the man and stood up also, "Yeah, I know that. I already told you that I'm ready, I'll do whatever it takes, and I will be a great ninja!"

"Training will be brutal, do you know that?"

"It can't be as brutal as middle school, that's for sure." Zora could've sworn she saw Wu's eyebrow twitch and held back a smile. Oh how she loved to annoy people and be laid back in a serious moment.

"It's not the same!"

"I know, I know, it's different…"

Whu turned around, glaring at the girl with dark fiery orbs, "How can I believe that you'll be serious about all of this? Spinjitsu, training, protecting millions of people who lives rest in your hands, how will I know if you're serious about being a ninja if you ACT LIKE THIS?"

Zora stood quiet, glaring at the floor before she stood up too, standing up to her sensei and now glared at into his eyes.

"Look, I'm serious about this all, got it? I left everything I ever loved to come and become a ninja. I WANT TO DO THIS. I had lost my family, I'll admit it, I lost them, there was something I could've done, and I can't and won't let that happen to any kid out there." Zora growled, refusing the erg to punch a wall and fell to her knees and looked at the floor.

"I get what you mean by not letting me in…I have NO clue why, but I just have trouble being serious, al'right? I've always been one to challenge and laugh at death's face, okay? But…I want to be a ninja…what do I have to prove to you, Sensei?" She spoke, bowing down to the man who stood before her, in control of her future.

She could return to her old life, leave all of this behind, or leave her past life behind and move on forward to the road of a ninja under the training of Whu.

"Prove to me that you will take this all seriously, not a childish game that you'd play and pretend where you have extra lies or that the others will. You can't restart this game…and make sure you become a great ninja ad won't slack off during training…"

Zora nodded her head, still bowing and closed her eyes, "Yes sensei, I understand. This is not a joke. Millions of lives rest in my hands, and I refuse to let any of them fade away into the darkness. I will obey and listen to your orders, Sensei."

"Al'right, I accept you, my student…" Looking up slightly, Zora was able to see that Whu had bowed down in front of her too, showing great respect though he was many years wiser and older.

"Great! So, when do we begin?" Zora sat up and smiled, looking at Whu for any orders of any sort.

"Nothing much, it's nearing seven in the morning already, so I say get some shut eye. We'll talk more in the morning."

Zora nodded her head, getting up but stopped, "But wait a second…it's already morning!"

Whu rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, now get going."

"Hai sensei…" Zora started walking towards the door, but stopped when Whu had once called her back, "YESSS…WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE? I'd LIKE to GO TO SLEEP already…"

"I forgot to mention," Whu started, stroking his amazingly long beard and sat on his bed, "I have five other pupils, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Zane an-"

"Wait a second," Zora interrupted, eyes widening slightly as she looked at the door, "Zane…as in the guy who's here? That light blond haired teen guy? HE'S A NINJA?"

"Yes, a Ninja of Ice, and back to what I was saying…" Before Whu could finish that sentence, Zora had already dashed out of the room.

* * *

Shea blushed slightly when Zora had left the room, shouting something about making two people admit their feelings to each other. She knew who she was talking about.

Stirring the soup in her bowl, she looked up at Zane, who was looking into space, zoning out of the real world.

She felt horrible. He had taken that blow for him, and here she was, ignoring him.

Sure, Shea had no clue what to say, thanks for that and all…but…what about them? Was there a them? Were they a thing?

Zane… He's a robot… How would they make this work? Shea knew that true couples were able to make anything work, if they truly loved each other (A/N: Uhh, it's making me sick writing the L-O-V-E word -_- I hope your happy NZ! XD) and that it was meant to be.

The brown haired girl looked up at Zane, who was wearing the panda apron while he cooked, humming a tune of some sort. He looked like an at home dad who did most of the cooking for the family.

"Would you like some more soup so I could make some now or save it for later?"

"Umm…I'm full, thanks anyways…" Zane nodded his head, turning off the stove and picked up the pot, placing it in the sink and started washing it.

_'Why…why is it so awkward!?' _Shea mentally screamed as she looked out the window to see the sun slowly rising, _'It's the panda apron isn't it? Man, he can totally rock that thing…'_

Shea looked up as Zane had taken her now empty bowl and started washing it too, agreeing with herself that the teen could rock that apron if he wanted to.

"In the morning, I could make pancakes," Zane said, turning to Shea before looking at the bowl he was cleaning, "What is your favorite kind of pancake flavor so I could make it later?"

Shea thought for a moment before answering, "I love normal cherry pancakes or pancakes with a cream cheese filling." Man, just the thought of the two made her mouth water…

"Okay, I will make both then…" He decided, pulling out the ingredients and left them on the counter.

Shea shook her head, "No no, Zane, it's okay, you don't have to…"

The blond shrugged, "But I want to…"

"No, just stop, just stop that," Shea started, getting up from her seat and looked at the teen in the eyes, "You, are too nice!"

Zane blinked, "Is that a bad thing? I shouldn't act nice?"

"No, be nice, but…stop being nice to me!"

"I should be rude to you but nice to everyone else? That seems a bit rude…"

"No!" Shea shouted, making the teen turn around, "I mean, just…why…why did you take that blade for me?" Shea sighed out, glaring at the floor while her hands clenched into fists.

The blind shrugged, "I couldn't let you take it, besides, I was able to do something about it, so I lunged in." The teen scratched the back of his neck, "It's actually my fault, I could have come up with another solution besides getting stabbed, but that's on me."

Shea's eyebrow twitched and she stomped her foot, "No, it's not on you! It's my fault! Sheesh Zane, I care about you, you can't just jump in front of me and do something like that! Sheesh, what if you died!? How do you think that'd make me feel!?"

To Shea, it felt as if everything froze. Did she seriously admit that? What if Zane didn't have the same feelings for her? Uhh, that'd be horrible!

"I'm sorry," Zane apologized, "I didn't think about how that would affect you… I just… couldn't let you get hurt…"

Shea looked at Zane, not knowing what to do. Did he or did he not have feelings? Shea didn't know if she wanted to be more than friends-wait a second…were they friends at all? She'd admit, she barely knew the guy, but she wanted to get to know him better. (A/N: Aha, the cheesyness! It never stops!)

Shea started, "Yeah… it made me scared to think of you being dead…"

"It's weird…" Zane sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossing over his chest, "I never felt like this before…"

Shea's heart leaped with hope. Maybe there was still a chance…

"Feels like what?"

"It's like… I can't describe it, but every time I look at you, I just get this feeling…" (A/N: Oh my-Zora! Just, stop with the cheesyness already! DX)

It was obvious that Zane wasn't going to make the first move, so it was up to Shea to!

"D-do you wanna...go out?" The brown haired girl asked; face a scarlet color as Zane blinked a few times.

"What's that?"

"Please don't make me explain it..."

"But what is it?"

"It's like...two people going out together..."

Zane smiled, nodding his head as he hung the apron up, "Sure, it'll be fun. When?"

Shea's face blushed even more as she shrugged, "I-I don't know... Later or tomorrow I guess?"

The teen nodded his head, smiling as he walked over to her, "That's fine, I'll be there..."

Shea's eyes widened. If she just leaned a little closer...

"NO PDA! NO. P. D. A!" Looking up, she saw Zora in the door way with a small purple book in her hand and a black marker in her other one.

"It's not PDA! A-and what are you talking about?!" Shea shouted, eyes narrowing and she scooted away from Zane a little.

The girl just HAD to ruin the moment! She should've killed her earlier when she had the chance...

She watched as Zora wordlessly presented Zane with the book and marker, offering him the two items, which he took with confusion written in his eyes.

When Zane looked at Zora, wondering what she wanted him to do, and she gave him a 'you-know-what-to-do-look-man-you-have-a-book-and- a-marker;-take-a-good-guess' look.

It took the light blond haired teen awhile to get it, but when he did, he mentally face palmed and signed the book. As he handed it to the young girl, Zora nodded her head, signaling thank you, and sped walked away without a word.

Shea rolled her eyes, looking at Zane with a smile,  
"Aww, you have a fan!" Zane smiled, shaking his head as he looked at Shea.

"So, where were we?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm," Shea spoke, walking away from Zane and winked at him teasingly, "I'm going to bed. It's almost seven-thirty already; I don't wanna be a zombie later."

Zane's eyes widened, "Zombies? The monsters in Jay's video games? They are real? You'll turn into one without sleep?"

The brown haired girl laughed, walking away to the entrance of the kitchen and signaled Zane to follow.

"No, they're not real. I mean it as in I'll be completely tired later on once all of the adrenaline and everything wears off."

"I understand…" Zane looked around, pretty confused and asked, "So, where is my room?"

"The third door to the right, mine's the fourth on the left, any questions, you can come and ask me."

Zane nodded his head, "Thank you Shea…"

"No problem," She smiled, going to her room, "Goodnight."

"You mean good morning, right?"

"…what?"

"It's not night, it is morning…we have more than twelve hours before its night-"

"Zane?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, but please shut up…"

"Okay, good morning Shea."

"Goodnight, and don't say anything else, I'm going to bed…"

"Some people are trying to sleep here!"

"I am sorry…"

"Don't apologize to Zora, Zane! She interrupted our moment in the kitchen!"

"You guys are interrupting my sleepy time! GO TO SLEEP!"

"Goodnight, Zora!"

"It's morning!"

"See Shea? She agrees!"

"Zane, like I said, I love you, but please just shut up."

"Aww, so you did admit your feelings for each other!"

"Shut up Zora…"

"Hey, watch the language Shea, I'm a kid!"

"An annoying kid!"

"Shea, don't be like that…"

"Quiet Zane…"

"Don't tell Zane to-"

"EVERYONE JUST GO TO BED!"

"Sorry Whu…"

"Sorry Sensei…"

"My apologizes, Sensei…"

"You three are going to be sorry in a second once I get my bamboo staff in my hands!"

"Night!"

"Morning you mean-"

"Zane…SHUT UP!"

"Here, I'll settle this, good nightmorning, happy?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Good, now sleep!"

"But I'm not tired now-"

"Zora…shut your mouth, close your eyes, think about puppies or something cute, and go to sleep!"

"…Night morning…"

* * *

And the feelings come out XD XD Gotta cut this short, I hope you all liked it, sorry for the language, and that little bit at the end was from what happened to me and my sisters last night XD XD Ahaha, man, never wake up your parents, or else they'll try to throw a chancla at you O_O

**Shout out time! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Janinaharm, Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody, Jessi, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, Moon Blazer, Sergeant Sarcasm7, TmntRr, CodyWolf, and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!)**

**Ands thanks to everyone for the awesome comments! Thanks, and the next part of the chapter will be out soon!**

**:3 SupeyNinjaZora19**


End file.
